Socialites
by Tobi Grl
Summary: Sakura is a very eligible young women in the early 1900's. However, she only has her eyes set on one man, Sasuke Uchiha. It's not until her mother decided to wed her off to Sasuke's brother that her hopes and dreams go tumbling down. Will she carry through with the arranged marriage or win the heart of her true love? ItaSaku/SasuSaku love triangle. AU: based upon The Luxe series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**I've actually had this story on my flash drive since high school and I was cleaning it of all my Freshman/Sophomore college papers when I came across it. I read it and a whole slew of ideas popped into my mind of where I can go with this story. So enjoy and let me know how you feel about it.  
**

**Yes, it's sort of a rendition of _The Luxe _series but I'm going to change it a bit...or a lot.  
**

******I do not own Naruto or _The Luxe_, unfortunately. **

* * *

She combed through her gorgeous and unique hair for about the billionth time. It had finally grown out to the right length that she wanted. Her mother had ended up cutting it once it reached her shoulders, and she absolutely hated it. Now she was eighteen though and she could control things herself without her mother's constant hovering. It reached to her shoulder blades and with every brush it seemed to gleam in the light even more. She had the most interesting color of hair all around. It was pink, not a dark or very light pink, but right in the middle. She was sought after by practically every eligible bachelor out there, but there was only one man she wanted. Her lifelong childhood friend, Sasuke. He was one from the Uchiha family. A very prestigious family with tons of money. It wasn't the money that she cared about though. She had grown up with him and her other best friend, Naruto. Setting her brush down upon her wooden desk she moved her hand towards the picture of all of them. She was sitting in the middle with the two on the side. Sasuke looked very proper and emotionless, Naruto looked anxious and disheveled, and she was smiling brightly in between her two favorite boys. Sakura got lost in her memories and didn't even notice when her door creaked open.

"Miss Haruno?"

The young girl turned in her seat, meeting the eyes of her maid.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shizune. I was caught in my own thoughts. What is it that you wanted to speak of?"

"Your mother, she wants to speak with you and your sister downstairs."

Sakura frowned at this news. Her mother wanting to speak to her sister and herself at the same time wasn't good news. Deciding to entertain her mother she grabbed half of her hair and clipped it in a casual manner. Picking up her skirt she moved to walk past Shizune and downstairs to the waiting room in their house. Her mother sat upon a large chair. She wore a dark green petticoat and a tan corset wrapped around her thin waist, but her busty breasts seemed to be gasping for air. Her tall head of blonde hair turned to look towards her daughter and dark coffee brown eyes set upon the pinklette.

"Ahh! There you are my dear! Come, sit with me and Ino, I have very important news to tell you!"

Sakura moved to sit next to her sister who was wearing a light blue petticoat and a white corset. She however was wearing a light pink petticoat that matched her hair and a white corset. Both of the sisters looked nothing alike, but that was because they both had different fathers. Ino was only a year older than her sister and definitely held her age above Sakura. They never asked why her mother had got with two men, and they never dared ask either. Her true love had died very early in their lives and their mother never truly spoke of him for fear of showing emotions to her daughters. Ino's father never came around. He didn't want to have to raise the child and ended up leaving their mother. However, their mother did end up marrying Sakura's father and he too found himself into the room. His hair was disheveled just like Naruto's except it seemed to lean to one side of his head. It was already a grey color, but his face looked much younger than he actually was. He always had a soft and careless look upon his face and wore an eye patch across his left eye. The girls always tried to ask him why it was he wore it and he would always come up with different stories. He lost his eye in a fight for their mother, a horse kicked his eye out when he was mucking the stalls, and their favorite…he just wanted to look cool. Both the girls smiled brightly as he walked into the room with his soft smile and careless wave.

"Good evening my pretty ladies."

"Hello father!"

Both the girls chimed together. Ino had grown up without a father and Sakura's father ended up raising her like his own and even Ino felt like he was more of a father than ever to her. The male walked towards their mother and picked up her right hand, placing a soft kiss there.

"My love."

"Kakashi, you always seem to make me smile."

"Ahh, but that is why I am here, my dear Tsunade. To make sure you always smile even on the dimmest of days."

Kakashi always seemed deeply in love with Tsunade. Although Tsunade was happy around Kakashi, she was still grieving over her first love, but Kakashi seemed to halfway fill that void.

"Now, what have you called me here for? Nothing bad, I hope."

"No, it is nothing bad at all. Actually, it is quite good to be honest."

Ino seemed to shift uncomfortably in her seat awaiting the news while Sakura stared out the window in a daze. She wanted to be outside with her friends. She wanted to go to the park, and possibly ask Sasuke how he truly felt about her. He was always so gentlemanly to her, such sweet gestures, but never showing any real emotions. He was so mysterious and that is what she loved about him most.

"We have a courtship from a very eligible bachelor for our youngest daughter, Sakura!"

At this news Sakura's head jerked in her mother's direction. Her mother was smiling from ear to ear and Ino seemed to mumble something ugly under her breath that Sakura couldn't hear. Kakashi sighed looking at his daughter carefully to gauge her reaction. Her mother seemed to be saying something, but all the sounds drowned out. Could it be? Could Sasuke be the one that's proposing to court her? Sakura's heart fluttered delighted.

"Sakura, have you been listening to me?"

Sakura snapped back to her mother and reality. Ino was giving her a nasty look; she had been waiting for someone to court her, and of course before Sakura. Kakashi kept staring at his daughter still, waiting.

"He is of the best pedigree and will be here a little after noon. His parents had talked to me and your father last night and decided that he would be the best suit for you since you both know each other after all."

Sakura wanted to jump for joy at the excitement of this news. She couldn't believe it, it WAS Sasuke! She had known him and he would be the best suit for her! Sakura jumped out of her seat while her mother was still babbling on about something.

"Oh this is wonderful news! I shall get ready! When is he coming?"

Tsunade was stunned at her daughter's jump of joy that she stuttered for a moment.

"In about an hour-"

"Then I will get ready now!"

Sakura rushed past both her mother and father, carrying her skirt high as she nearly jumped up the stairs. She grabbed Shizune who was carrying towels to the girls' rooms and squeaked at the intrusion.

"Oh…Miss Haruno, what is it?"

"Shizune! He's coming to court me! Sasuke, I know it's true!"

Shizune smiled brightly for the girl, helping her out of her petticoat and corset and placing her in a beautiful very light green dress that hugged her tiny waist perfectly and flowed outwards elegantly with pink flowers embroidered on the skirt in a sporadic fashion and then pink jewels that covered the corset of the dress, the shoulders hugged her biceps, showing off her perfect milky skin.

"You look beautiful, my lady."

Sakura smiled brightly, her hair being fixed by Shizune in a poof at the front and was clipped in the back with small curls falling out in the front of her ears. It had been slightly past the hour and she expected Sasuke to be sitting downstairs already. Checking herself once more in the mirror she slipped on a pair of light green heels and then slipped out of her room, almost floating down the stairs. A tall figure in a black suit, coat tails moving with his legs as he moved into the waiting room. She wasn't able to see Sasuke's face as he moved, but she was expecting a smile hopefully. She made her way to the bottom, taking in a deep breath as she moved into the room. Ino smirked at her, almost evilly, but Sakura brushed her off. Nobody would ruin this moment.

"Mr. Uchiha, thank you for coming."

"It is my pleasure."

The deep and cold voice penetrated the air and suddenly Sakura's blood ran as cold as that voice. It was not Sasuke's voice. She knew Sasuke's voice very well, and this was not his. She did however know who this was and that was probably why her blood ran so cold. He turned upon his heel, everything seemed to move in slow motion as this happened. His dark ebony eyes, just like Sasuke's, settled upon her form. He was taller than Sasuke, but his features were sharper. His hair was long and tied back in a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck. He bore no expression, just like Sasuke. Uchiha's were famous for their emotionless attitude. He leaned forward, bowing to the young girl in a courteous gesture, but he did not look pleased to be here.

"My dear daughter, say hello to Uchiha Itachi."

As Itachi corrected his form his dark eyes moved towards Tsunade as she talked and introduced the male. Sakura however was still holding her breath and finally let it out. This couldn't be happening. Itachi was Sasuke's older brother. Itachi was about twenty-three years old. He had been sought after by practically every girl in the village. He was very striking indeed, he was an Uchiha after all, but Sakura did not want him. He was even more emotionless than his brother. But that could possibly be because he was in the armed service and was trained to have no emotions whatsoever.

"My carriage awaits outside, if I shall steal your daughter away for the afternoon to talk to her, I would very much appreciate it."

Itachi said this, the whole time not breaking contact with Sakura who almost looked like she was going to start hyperventilating.

"Yes, please do."

Tsunade smiled brightly, walking the Uchiha and her daughter to the door, Kakashi and Ino in tow. Kakashi gave his daughter a sympathetic look and Ino just looked smug. Itachi extended his arm towards Sakura, who willingly took hold of it as they walked out of the house. The sound of her heels hitting the cobblestone was the only thing that filled the air. Her heart was beating loudly and she wondered if Itachi could hear it. He helped her into the carriage and made his way in afterwards, taking a seat opposite of her. His dark eyes focused upon her the whole ride and it made Sakura feel queasy. He was handsome, she would give him that, but those eyes looked so much like Sasuke's that she couldn't help but feel hurt. Why Itachi?

"I bet you are asking yourself why me?"

Sakura suddenly flinched as he said these words. She just chuckled slightly to fill the awkward moment before moving her gaze towards him. He was leaning upon the armrest in the carriage, his chin sitting perfectly in his fist and his pointer finger placed on his lips like he was trying to shush someone. He observed her slowly and carefully, taking in her every being. She felt naked all of a sudden, being watched so carefully.

"It was not my choice either. My parents had arranged this. They believe I need to bare a child before I am sent to war with the rest of my platoon so our bloodline will carry on. Why they chose you of all the women, I have no clue."

Sakura nearly felt repulsed by his answer and her skin stared to flame as he spoke of her as being ugly compared to the other women of the village.

"For your information, Mr. Uchiha, I did not want to be with you either."

"I know you didn't. I know you want my brother."

Sakura stiffened at this. How did he know about her feelings for Sasuke? Itachi showed a hint of a smirk at her response, but it was only a hint and he was back to his emotionless gaze.

"You know you can back down, you can refuse me and I shall move on. To be honest, I do not want a wife. I can live on my own."

"As much as I want to back out of this, I cannot. My mother has already made the deal with your parents, and I shall not disappoint my mother."

"Humph, why do you always follow what people tell you? You are just like every other prim and proper girl out there. You cannot make up your own decision."

"My lord, we are at the destination."

The carriage driver announced, Itachi looked out the window of the carriage, noticing the park outside with many people conversing upon the green field. His dark eyes moved back towards Sakura.

"This is your chance to make a choice. There is no turning back once you emerge from this carriage upon my arm. All will know that you are mine."

Sakura's nose upturned as he announced that SHE was HIS. She wanted to smack him and tell the carriage driver to take her home, possibly even kick him out of the carriage into a puddle. But then she thought of her mother and how much she would be proud for her daughter marrying into such an important family. She would be closer to Sasuke. Her heart then hurt at the thought of what Sasuke would think of this, but was quickly pulled from her thoughts as Itachi exited the carriage, looking in at her and waiting for an answer.

"I will not go against my mother."

Itachi made another humph noise before extending his arm towards the girl in the carriage who placed her hand upon his and emerged from the carriage. It seemed like the whole park went quiet as they turned to look at the new couple coming forth. Most girls gave Sakura ugly stares and most men looked hurt at the thought of losing a chance to get near her. Once an Uchiha had a girl, they had lost any chance of getting with that girl. Uchiha's always got what they wanted…ALWAYS!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Haha! Didn't think I'd be adding another chapter in the same night now did you? Well I sure did fool you! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The couple strode through the park, stopping at a bench that overlooked the pond. Ducks floated by, quaking and nudging their little ducklings along. Sakura sat carefully upon the wooden seat, being cautious as to not dirty her dress. Itachi just stood at the side of the bench, his eyes analyzing the scene before him. A young girl ran along the other side of the pond, a young boy chasing after her. Both of the younglings giggled as they played a game of tag before they were called back by their parents. Sakura groaned softly. She wanted to return to her childhood so badly. Where she could just be a young girl with no duties, nobody to impress, and most importantly, nobody to have to marry. Itachi turned his gaze upon the girl beneath him. He watched as a few emotions ran across her delicate face. He ended up following her gaze towards the two young children running towards their parents now. But before he could process their importance, a shuffling in the grass behind him caught his attention. He could sense that it was two males. His training as an armed official paid off.

"What do you want?"

Itachi asked calmly. Sakura's brows furrowed and wondered if he was talking to himself.

"Well when we were looking for Sakura, we found out from her mother that you were the one who stole her from us! I may have to turn you in."

The male who spoke chuckled and Sakura suddenly piped up as she recognized the voice. Turning around she saw the blonde hair of her favorite friend, Naruto. Standing next to him was a darker figure. His ebony eyes moving from his brother towards her. Sakura's heart seemed to stop for a second. Sasuke was here, witnessing the relationship between her and his older brother. She opened her mouth to try and apologize to him, but Itachi beat her to the punch.

"I am courting Sakura, we are on a date…you are intruding."

Sasuke seemed to flinch, but only very slightly. Sakura's heart rose at the motion he made, even if it was miniscule it did show that he was not pleased with her being with another man. But then he just shrugged his shoulders and her heart split in half.

"Naruto and I just wanted to have a chat with her. If you two are busy, then we shall leave."

"NO!"

Sakura cried out before she even knew what had happened. All eyes were suddenly on her.

"I mean, the more the merrier. If you would like, you could sit and talk here."

Naruto looked excited to spend the day with Sakura, however, Sasuke shook his head and this made whatever was left of Sakura's heart split even more.

"We have other things to do. We shall be on our way. Good day, brother…Sakura."

Sasuke bowed to both of them. His eyes lingering a second longer upon Sakura before he turned and ended up dragging a whining Naruto behind him. Sakura watched as the only chance of getting away from Itachi walked far away from her.

"Let's head back to the carriage. I should be returning you to your house."

Itachi looked down upon the girl with bored eyes, his arm held out for her. Sasuke didn't want her, Naruto was already courting Hinata, and it even seemed like Itachi had no use for her. He was only with her because it was what he needed to do to carry on his bloodline before he was sent overseas. With downcast eyes, Sakura took hold of his arm and walked back towards the carriage with him. Before she knew it, they were back at her house and Itachi was helping her out of the carriage. The rest of the day seemed to go by in a haze. Night came all too quickly.

"So! Tell me about the date!"

Ino was blaring in her ear. Sakura snapped back to reality, staring at her sister who somehow snuck her way into her bedroom without Sakura noticing. She was sitting cross legged with bright eyes.

"Was he quiet the whole time? Did he even talk to you?"

"Yes, we talked."

"Okay…what about?"

"We just…talked about things."

"Wow…you are so boring. C'mon, tell me what happened!"

Ino kept trying to pry information out of her. She wanted to know something interesting about the evening, but nothing really did happen. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and a displeased Ino grunted and walked out of her room. Sakura ended up lying in bed the whole night staring out her window. Sleep couldn't seem to find her and she watched as the sun slowly started to creep into her window. She got no sleep that night and slowly she sat up in bed. Shizune would be in soon to wake her, so she decided to save Shizune the trip in. Walking out of her bedroom she staggered down to the waiting room. There was a ledge that sat at the front window of their house. Sakura sat upon the ledge, looking out at the desolate streets. She used to sit there and wait for her father to come home, but this time she didn't know what she was looking for. She wanted her life to turn around. She wanted to look outside and see Sasuke calling her towards him, but she knew he wasn't into her like that. Oh how badly she wanted him to love her, to feel the same feelings that she felt towards him.

"What are you doing up so early my darling?"

A low and calming voice asked. Sakura smiled as she recognized it. The only male she wanted to see at all in her life.

"Good morning, father."

Sakura turned to face the grey haired man. His eyes looked more tired than usual and he gave his youngest daughter a kiss upon her forehead as he reached her side by the ledge.

"Something is troubling you, tell me what it is."

"It's just…"

"It's about Itachi, isn't it?"

"Why do I have to marry him, I don't even love him."

Sakura's eyes started to water and she looked towards her father who brought her into a strong comforting hug.

"I know you don't, and I am sorry you have to be put through this. Your mother…well I don't know what is going through her mind. I was able to find true love with her, and that's what you should have too."

"I wish I could have what you had too, father."

Kakashi ended up comforting his daughter until Shizune came through. She apologized for interrupting, but Kakashi just told her to carry on. Sakura talked with her father for a little longer before they both had to part. He needed to head to town and take care of whatever business he did, Sakura never really understood what he did to be honest, and she needed to get out of this house. She dressed quite quickly and without the help of Shizune. Wearing a plain white skirt with a white bodice. Quietly she made it out of her house without her mother catching her.

The streets were barely populated. At this time people were just waking up and getting ready for the morning. It seemed nice to just walk in town without all the hustle and bustle of the evening. The soft aroma of fresh bread being made caught Sakura's attention and she moved in the direction it was coming. A bell rang softly above her head as she walked into the Bakery. She ordered some lovely blueberry muffins to take back home to her family. The baker placed them in a basket and handed them to Sakura as she exchanged some coins. She thanked him and turned to walk out of the bakery, assorting the muffins in her basket as she walked down the street, a very foolish mistake. She slammed hard into the another person, groaning as she fell to the dusty ground.

"Ouch!"

"You should watch where you are walking."

The voice was monotone, but she could hear the hint of sarcasm, she also knew who it belonged to. Her eyes moved upwards, meeting Sasuke's.

"Oh! Sasuke, what are you doing out here so early?"

"I was just clearing my mind."

He raised a brow taking in the spilt basket of muffins. He sighed as he bent down and helped Sakura dust them off and place them back into the basket. She felt awkward. Knowing that he knew she was being courted by his brother. She continued to dust herself off as she stood up trying to advert her gaze from the one person she truly loved.

"Are these a present for my brother?"

His question caught her off guard and her mouth opened slightly in awe.

"Uhh, what? No, I don't…I mean I just…they are for my family."

His brow lifted slightly, trying to figure out if she was lying or telling the truth. He decided to forget it and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just be careful, Sakura. I know you have no interest in him and he's just doing this for our father, but well…we have been friends for a while and I don't want to see you hurt by him."

Sakura's heart fluttered, she could have sworn she just fell in love once again. Underneath all that hard Uchiha exterior was a caring individual. She smiled sweetly and opened her mouth to say something, but he just nodded his head.

"See you around, Sakura."

He moved around her and on his way down the path. She watched as he walked, so sure of himself. Her goofy smile was plastered on her mouth the whole way home. Maybe if she just explained to her mother that she didn't want to marry Itachi, but instead be with Sasuke her mother would understand. After all, Sasuke was still an Uchiha so her mother would still be proud of her for marrying into the Uchiha bloodline. She opened her front door, ready to confront her mother, when she was suddenly bombarded by several unknown people.

"It seems we will need to have her sized. The dress will need to be absolutely perfect and I cannot go off any of her current clothing! Mary! Get the flower arrangements!"

The women in front of her was already wrapping a measuring tape around her waist before she could protest.

"What on Earth! Who are you?"

"I am Barbara, the most famous wedding coordinator in all of the thirteen colonies!"

Wedding coordinator? What? No, this couldn't possibly be happening! Itachi was already proposing to her? But he wasn't even here! He head whipped back and forth trying to find her family members for some sort of conformation, but she couldn't find anyone. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel sweat beginning to bead at her forehead.

"Miss, are you alright?"

But before Sakura could answer, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so since Kakashi is Sakura's father, I decided to go with his last name for Sakura as well. Makes sense right? Anyways, I know this chapter might seem a bit boring, or at least it kinda did for me, but it needed to be done. But the other chapters after this will get very juicy. **

**Enjoy and leave me reviews, they make me smile. :)  
**

* * *

As Sakura started to come too, she noticed that the annoying wedding coordinator was still there.

"Oh, I think she's starting to wake up!"

"Go away…"

"Sakura! That is not how a proper lady is to speak!"

Tsunade snapped at her daughter, pulling her out of bed and dragging her to the full length mirror in her room.

"Now! I was thinking of something with bodice, and possibly pearl beading?"

"Oh, that sounds lovely!"

Barbara and her mother exchanged several ideas with each other as Sakura just stood in front of the mirror. She grimaced as a needle was stabbed into her hip. This isn't how she imagined her wedding to go. She was expecting Sasuke. Maybe a lovely day in the park, not a cloud in the sky, him kneeling before her and presenting her with a ring.

"Oh Sakura, this is such a happy moment! I'm so glad you are finally smiling."

Sakura came back to reality and noticed she had a huge goofy smile plastered on her lips. She groaned about to make a rather rude "non-lady-like" comment to her mother when there was a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that could be…"

Tsunade quickly left the room and left Sakura to be pin tortured by Barbara. A couple seconds later Ino had showed up in her room looking rather smug. Sakura eyed her sister before sighing.

"Let me guess, Itachi is here?"

Ino just smiled and disappeared from the doorway. She wondered why her sister was acting so weird lately. Maybe she could ask her later. Barbara poked her yet again and Sakura tensed. She wanted to hit the women through her wall, oh how rewarding that would be. But she swallowed her pride and stepped down from the stool she had been placed on.

"I need to go see my…future husband."

Sakura nearly choked on the words as they left her mouth. Barbara just swooned. Sakura wanted to throw up. She carefully made her way downstairs as to not jostle the pins and create even more pain for her, it's not like she wasn't in enough already. And there he was. He was standing in the foyer in a perfectly pressed black suit. His hands were clasped behind his back and his posture looked relaxed, but his face was devoid of any emotion even though her mother was talking his ear off. As Sakura came down to the last few steps his head turned and his gaze fell upon her. She could have sworn she saw some sort of emotion play across his face, but it was gone before she could even figure out what exactly it was.

"Ah, there you are my dear!"

Her mother seemed overly excited, more excited than she usually was that's for sure. Sakura gave her a questioning glance but was interrupted by Itachi.

"I thought I should do this formally, since my parents seemed to pass the word on before I had the chance."

"What are you talking about?"

Sakura questioned, wondering if she could possibly take any more surprises today. Itachi walked towards her and grasped her hand in his. She took notice that his hands were so warm, holding onto her hand so delicately. Then he dropped to one knee and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Sakura Hatake, will you marry me?"

His voice held no emotions. No happiness, no sadness, absolutely nothing. Like he was doing this upon impulse, something that must be done. Then she remembered what he had told her. His parents were the ones that set this up. He was just taking orders. A perfect soldier. She seemed to inwardly sigh. This wasn't how she wanted it to be, at all. Her eyes moved to her mother who looked like she was holding her breath. Her mother nodded her head quickly. Her sister was beside her mother and looked saddened for Sakura and her father just sighed. Her gaze moved back to Itachi. He looked handsome, she admitted. He blinked a few times, his dark eyes waiting for an answer.

"Yes."

The answer was almost a whisper; she couldn't tell if she said the right thing. The word just spilt from her lips. Itachi stood, her mother clapped loudly and Sakura could feel her heart break again. That was it, she sealed her fate.

"Would you like to talk?"

Itachi asked her in a low voice. Her parents were in the background, her mother joyously crying now. She looked back at Itachi. She did need to get out of here, it was just too much for her to take in one day, and even if it was with Itachi it was still a way out.

"Yes."

There it was that word again. Sakura wished she could take the word and kill it. Shred it into a million pieces so it never came up again. Itachi held out his arm to her and she took it.

"I'm going to take Sakura for a walk; I wish to speak to her about our upcoming marriage. If that is alright."

She didn't recall what her mother said; obviously it was a yes because Itachi was moving her out the front door. Her mind was racing. She was going to be married and she was still so young. She could feel a headache coming on.

"I'm sorry this was so…sudden. But my departure is in three months. My parents felt like I needed to be married off before I leave."

"Of course."

Sakura answered so monotone and so sad. Itachi could sense the sadness in her voice.

"You still love my brother, correct?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip trying to hold back tears. They had stopped at the dock in the park, overlooking the lake. She could feel the light breeze brushing against her cheeks. She wished she could jump in the water and swim away. Far far away. She turned back to her companion who was staring at her waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I wanted to tell my mother today, when I came home. But then she dropped the news on me that you wished to marry me. I thought about telling her right then and there, but everything happened so fast."

"You could have said no."

"Do you know what that would have done to my mother?"

"Do you know what it's doing to you?"

His words hit her, hard. She did know what it was doing to her. It was breaking her apart bit by bit, stealing her farther away from Sasuke.

"I do know, I just…"

"You are following your mother's wishes."

Sakura nodded. She started to pick at the wood on the railing of the dock. Itachi was smart; he knew what she was going through. She wanted to ask him if he was in love with another girl, but when she turned to look at him he was holding a small box. Sakura's brow furrowed as she tried to match the box to something she knew. He slowly opened it and there nestled in velvet bedding was a ring. It had an intricate gold band that weaved in the middle, with small pink gems nestled in the band of the ring accentuating the 2 karat white diamond in the middle. It was so beautiful that it actually had Sakura gasp.

"I wanted to give this to you in private, without your mother hovering."

Sakura chuckled, she knew what he meant. If he had shown this during the proposal she could have guessed her mother would have fainted on the spot.

"It's beautiful."

Itachi took hold of her left hand and gently slipped it onto her ring finger. She carefully assessed the ring, noticing how the gems twinkled in the sunlight. She was actually smiling. She looked at Itachi, his face so blank.

"Do you ever smile?"

She joked, but Itachi just blinked. Did he even understand what the word smile was? Sakura sighed, her moment ruined.

"Well I appreciate the gesture, thank you."

"Hnn."

His answer was short and sweet as he extended his arm to her once more. She looped her arm through his as he walked her back to her house. She couldn't help but stare at the beautiful ring on her finger the whole way home. Even if it wasn't from Sasuke, she loved it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well I couldn't stop from typing this chapter up tonight too, and thanks to MaXdana for giving me some lovely reviews. You are the reason I'm posting this early. You got me all excited. So lots of juiciness in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Please review, they make me happy. :)**

* * *

Sakura just stared at the invitation. She'd just been sitting there…staring at it for about half an hour. She was the first to get it, so her mother and even sister hadn't seen it. Maybe she could destroy it. Rip it apart and then throw it in the wind, never having to worry about it ever again. She started to crumple it and then it was quickly snatched from her hands.

"Hey!"

"What's this?"

Her mother always had a way of coming around at awful times. Her eyes scanned the invitation quickly and her face registered shock, then excitement all at once. Sakura sighed.

_You are cordially invited to the engagement party of:_

_Itachi Uchiha _

_and _

_Sakura Hatake_

_The afternoon of October 3__rd_

_Please help us celebrate their happiness!_

Her mother seemed to read the invitation several times, her excitement growing. Sakura groaned aloud. This was going to be awful. Sasuke would be there, Itachi would be there, her friends would be there. Everyone from town she was sure would be there. When the Uchiha's had a party, everyone who was anyone went. Sakura groaned again.

"Sakura! Stop that, it's not—"

"I know, it's not lady like."

"Exactly, now go find your sister; we need to find you two dresses for the party, it's tomorrow night."

Sakura obliged, walking up the stairs to her sisters room. She came to the door, which was closed, and was about to walk in before she heard giggling from behind the closed doors. Then a man's voice, who sounded tired, but asked Ino something that she couldn't make out. Sakura's blood then ran cold; there was a man in her sisters room! How did she even get him in there without her hawk of a mother seeing? Sakura then knocked.

"Oh no! Hide!"

She heard shuffling from behind the door, and then a door close and the door to the bedroom flew open.

"Oh, hey Sakura! Is there a problem?"

"Umm, no not at all I was just…"

Sakura tried to peak around Ino into her room, but her sister kept blocking her view. She looked at Ino who was a little dishelved. Her hair had pieces sticking out and one of the arm straps to her dress was hanging off. Sakura then quickly barged in almost knocking Ino down.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing, just looking for my brush."

"Your brush?"

"Yeah, I think I left it in here."

"What? You haven't—"

Just then Sakura ran over to the closet and pried the doors open and there standing with a guilty looking face was Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru had been friends with both the Hatake sisters since they were little and now he was standing with this shirt un-tucked and his tie askew in her sister's closet.

"Oh bother…"

"Oh Sakura! Please don't tell mother! Please!"

Ino ran to the closet and pulled Shikamaru out, she ran him to her window which Sakura just took notice was open and helped him over the ledge.

"Will you come back tonight?"

"Maybe, I don't know…"

"Don't play coy with me Shikamaru!"

"Okay, okay! I can come."

Ino made a small squeal and quickly kissed him before he descended the window.

"Well then, how long has this been going on?"

Sakura questioned her sister, her arms folded in front of her chest. Ino sighed, looking defeated.

"We've been doing this for about eight months."

"What? How come you haven't told me? I'm your sister!"

"I know! I'm so sorry, I just…it's a huge secret. And well, ever since mom married you off to Itachi I've been even more scared to bring it up to her. What if she marries me off to someone I don't love? I want Shikamaru, and it'd kill me if I wasn't with him."

Sakura understood what was going on through her sisters head. Her sister had a first-hand look at what it was like to be in an arranged marriage where the person you truly love is so far away from you. She walked over to her sister and embraced her in a hug.

"I won't tell mother, I promise."

"Thank you, Sakura."

"But you better tell Shikamaru to pop the question soon, who knows who she'd hook you up with!"

Ino giggled and pulled away from her sister. They exchanged a few more words about Shikamaru and Ino's relationship before their mother barged in.

"I thought I told you— Did I miss something?"

"Umm, no mother, we were just catching up on things. Ino was helping me pick out some color arrangements for the wedding."

Tsunade sighed contently, walking to her two daughters and bringing them both into a strong busty hug.

"My two girls! You grow up so fast! Before you know it Ino will be married next!"

Ino's face went pale at this news and she looked at her sister for help. Sakura just shook her head, mouthing later.

Tsunade had taken both the girls into town to find dresses for the party that was tomorrow night. She was dragging them from boutique to boutique to find "the perfect dress!" It seemed like they had been shopping for hours. Sakura could feel her feet crying out in pain.

"Mother please, can we just agree upon something already?"

"Try this one on."

Tsunade ignored Sakura's plea and brought her another dress. It was a white dress with the corset beaded with pearls and had a sash that was about three inches think that was made out of the pearls that adorned the corset. The flowed outwards with pearls that trailed down the back in a V shape.

"Mother, it's beautiful, but don't you think it's a bit much?"

"A bit much? Darling, you are the bride! You must look the best!"

Sakura sighed, taking the dress and trying it on. It fit perfectly and she came out to show it to her mother. Tsunade was making Ino twirl in a light blue dress that was simple. When Sakura emerged though, both the women stopped to gawk at Sakura in awe.

"It's beautiful, Sakura!"

Ino gushed running up to her and trailing her fingers over the pearl beading. Tsunade seemed to have tears in her eyes as she quickly told the dress maid to ring up both of the girl's dresses. Sakura did see the dress as lovely, but she didn't want to wear it. She felt wrong in it, so wrong, but her mother insisted.

As the girls were walking out of the boutique they had caught up with Naruto and Hinata on the sidewalk.

"Hey! Sakura, Ino!"

Naturo blurted out, waving his hands hysterically in the air at the girls. He dragged a blushing Hinata towards the girls smiling like a goof.

"Hey, are you getting dresses for tomorrow?"

"We are, Mr. Uzamaki. I hope your day with Hinata is swell."

Tsunade smiled at the exuberant boy and nodded towards the shy Hinata by his side.

"Ah yeah, we were just taking a stroll through town. Enjoying the day."

Naruto smiled brightly at the girl beside him who clung to his arm so lovingly. Sakura's chest hurt as she noticed how in love they were. She almost felt jealous at how they could be together and she couldn't be with Sasuke. But this was her best friend; she wanted him to be happy if she couldn't.

"Well it was nice seeing you both, but we must be getting home."

Tsunade announced, pulling the girls into the carriage. Sakura smiled at Naruto who pulled Sakura aside before she stepped onto the carriage.

"Are you alright, Sakura?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?"

"I am your best friend, Sakura. I can tell when you are sad and I can most definitely tell when you are lying to me."

"I just feel like this is a lot to take in right now. I'm not ready, Naruto. Far from it."

"I know, and I know you wanted to be with Sasuke, but Itachi isn't that bad either. I know he'll take good care of you."

Naruto placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Sakura!"

Tsunade was calling her daughter, anxious to get back home.

"Just try to cheer up a bit and enjoy it. You only get married once!"

Sakura scoffed, hugging Naruto and waving to Hinata as she hopped into the carriage. Naruto was right, she needed to finally accept that she was with Itachi and that was that. She needed to enjoy her wedding and try to forget Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I am completely engrossed in this story and with only 5 hours at work for 3 days and 2 days of a summer class I seem to have a lot of free time on my hands. Probably why I come home and just start on the next chapter. **

**Anyways, one thing about this story. I hope I kept Mikoto and Fugaku in character. Since they weren't really seen much in the real plot of Naruto I didn't have much to go with, so sorry if they seem out of character.  
**

**I'll probably start the next chapter right after I get this posted, if I get enough inspiration I may finish it and post it tonight.  
**

**Leave me reviews lovelies, they give me "inspiration." ;)  
**

* * *

A groan erupted from Sakura's throat as her head was yanked back by her mother. The brush came around for another round and she could have sworn she heard a rip.

"Hold still, Sakura, we must make your hair perfect for tonight."

"I can do this myself, mother!"

The brush yanked at the end of her hair, Sakura tried to strain against it, grasping for dear life onto her vanity. She sat through several more minutes of torture before her mother finally started to place her hair up into an intricate style. Her bangs were curled and framed the side of her face while the rest of her hair was piled in the back with curled strands slightly sticking out. Sakura was finally able to shoo her mother out of her room while Shizune helped her into her dress, slipping a pair of elbow length white gloves on to complete her ensemble.

"You look eccentric, Lady Sakura."

"Thank you, Shizune."

"You don't seem all that excited though, why is that? Itachi is a lovely man."

"I know Shizune, I just don't feel like he's the one for me."

Shizune gave her a sad smile as she tightened the last of the corset lacing in the back of her dress. Sakura twirled around to show off the rest of the dress, trying to get a good view of it all in the full length mirror. Shizune came to her side, with the still sad smile upon her lips.

"You really are beautiful, my lady. Itachi must really love you to pick you for his wife."

"Pick me? No, his parents set this up."

"Oh?"

Sakura turned to Shizune, a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean, oh? It's almost like you know something I don't."

Shizune started to look nervous. She scrambled from Sakura's side and started to pick up the dress that Sakura had worn that day.

"Oh it's nothing, my lady. I was just—"

"Shizune…please, tell me."

Shizune stopped in her tracks, picking at a thread that was sticking up on Sakura's dress. She bit her bottom lip before she turned to Sakura, a guilty look on her face.

"Well you see, when you are a maid, you hear a lot of things from the house that you work for, and well maids tend to talk to each other."

Shizune's eyes grew wide as she moved closer to Sakura.

"I heard from the maid for the Uchiha's when I had to go into town one day that Itachi was actually the one who brought you up to his parents. They were trying to arrange a marriage with the young Hyuga girl, the one that Naruto is dating. They thought since her parents are higher up in power, it would be perfect. Power marries power in this town, right? Well Itachi declined, quite quickly she added. Then he brought you up."

Sakura's jaw seemed to drop at this bit of information. Itachi had actually been interested in her? But why does he always act so aloof and so dismissive of her? Sakura could feel anger building up in her body. He had a lot of explaining to do tonight.

"Shizune, did you ever get any information about Sasuke?"

"Well—"

But her maid was cut off by her mother who announced herself with a loud clap as she entered into the room.

"Ahh, you look lovely. Now come, we mustn't be late!"

Sakura quickly hugged Shizune, her lips brushing against the others ear as she quietly as possible whispered.

"Thank you for this information, it means a lot to me."

She quickly disengaged herself from the women and walked out of her room with her mother. Itachi was going to get an earful tonight!

* * *

The party seemed to already be buzzing as their carriage pulled into the Uchiha manor. People were mingling outside as they slowly made their entrance into the large building. The Uchiha's had one of the largest houses in the town. They had a gated barrier surrounding the estate, perfectly manicured lawns, a beautiful fountain that sat right in the middle of the cobblestone drive and a two story house that could put all of the houses in the town to shame. She started at the large columns that sat perfectly square in the front of the house. So tall…they almost seemed like bars, prison bars. Once she married Itachi she would be living behind those bars. She groaned and her mother gave her a nasty look. Right…lady like…

"Oh Sakura, you look completely divine."

A soft and gentle voice announced from her side. She turned and found herself staring at Mikoto Uchiha, her soon to be mother-in-law. She was a beautiful women, raven black hair just like the rest of the family, and a sweet and calming smile that could melt anyone into a puddle. She was wearing a simple red wine colored dress that had a V neck line and a set of pearls that encompassed her neck with matching pearl earrings. The Hatake family curtsied and Kakashi took Mikoto's hand and placed a gentle kiss upon the back of her hand. He was always so smooth.

"Welcome to our home. Please, make yourself at home. There are beverages and food inside."

The family thanked her, but Mikoto grabbed hold of Sakura before she could move.

"May I steal you for the night, Miss Sakura?"

Sakura just nodded her head, not knowing what to say to such a sweet women. No! I feel like I shouldn't be here! I don't love your oldest son; I actually love your youngest. I hate all of this! No no, if she said that she would probably have a heart attack from being so rude to such a women. Mikoto linked arms with Sakura and they started to make their way into the throng of people. There was a large white tent set up on the front lawn for people to get out of the sun. Mikoto guided Sakura under it, walking her around several people who gave her companion sweet smiles and hellos. She finally came to a stop facing the back of a larger male.

"Fugaku, I would like to introduce you to our soon to be daughter-in-law."

Fugaku? Oh no! Not the father! Sakura seemed nervous all of a sudden as the male turned around to face his wife. He was the exact opposite of Mikoto. His appearance came off as bored and emotionless face just like the Uchiha brothers. His dark orbs seemed to scan Sakura up and down before he reached out and grasped Sakura's gloved hand. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, his eyes now moving to look into hers.

"Welcome, Sakura. It's good to finally meet you."

Well at least he was more courteous than Itachi, even though the whole time he said that he looked bored. Well what can you do? Sakura just smiled and bowed her head to the older Uchiha.

"Thank you. Your house is lovely."

"Hnn."

Well she knew where Itachi and Sasuke got that from. Speaking of Itachi, he seemed to materialize out of nowhere, coming up to his mother's side. Mikoto turned to her eldest son, her hand outreaching towards him and him placing his hand in his mothers.

"There you are, Itachi. I was just introducing your fiancé to your father. She is quite a lovely sight tonight, wouldn't you say?"

Itachi moved his gaze to Sakura and she seemed to freeze under his stare. He also seemed to look her up and down, analyzing her just like his father did.

"Yes, beautiful indeed."

Sakura seemed a little shocked hearing the compliment actually come out of his mouth. She felt Mikoto's hand grasp her left hand and place it into Itachi's right hand. Itachi had looked at her gloved hand, taking notice of the ring on the outside.

"I'll let you two be."

Mikoto smiled as she looped her arm through her husbands, walking about the tent and greeting everyone else. So now she was alone with Itachi, oh great.

"I see you are still wearing the ring."

"Well I'm your fiancé after all."

"Just because we are about to get married, doesn't mean you are forced to wear the engagement ring."

Sakura seemed struck by his statement. But then let it pass by. She instinctively looped her arm into his. She decided to change the subject.

"Your parents sure do know how to throw a party."

"Hnn."

There it was again, it must be some sort of Uchiha trademark. Itachi guided her through the tent. They had been stopped several times as people congratulated them. Sakura tried to smile, tried to act happy, but it was so hard. She had even glanced Sasuke at one point, but he had quickly made his way out of her view. Was he purposefully trying to avoid her? Sakura felt Itachi stop.

"Would you like some champagne?"

He asked as they came near a table of tall glasses filled with clear bubbly liquid. She nodded her head, maybe a bit of alcohol could calm her down. He left her side, but quickly returned with the glass. He handed her the glass and as she was about to take a sip, she heard the strangest sound. Tinkling…that of glass, or coins? It was so soft, but then started to build. She looked around at the people around her and noticed they were all tapping their fingernails against their champagne glasses. Some held naughty little smirks upon their lips and others sweet and endearing. Sakura looked at them confused until someone yelled out.

"Kiss!"

Sakura's jaw fell open once again for the night. She had never kissed Itachi before, they were going to be married and yet they have never shared an intimate moment. The only time she had ever kissed another boy was when she was about twelve years old and had practiced on Naruto. Both had never kissed anyone and they were curious as to how it felt, so they did it. But that was just Naruto, he was a goof and seemed to giggle after the kiss saying something about cooties. Sakura could sense all eyes on her now. She turned to Itachi who was just looking at her. He didn't want to make the first move. Bastard! Put all the pressure on her? Her nerves couldn't possibly take anymore tonight. But she didn't want to make the crowd upset. She swallowed hard as she tipped up on her toes a bit. Itachi wasn't super tall compared to her, but he was tall enough that she needed a little help. She started to wrap her arm around his neck and could feel his free hand brushing against her waist as he started to pull her in. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush against hers. She thought the kiss would be like with Naruto, a little peck and then done. But this was far more advanced. His lips were warm and she could taste the sweet champagne upon them. She could feel his arm moving farther around her waist, resting at the small of her back and pulling her close to his being. Her chest was pressed against his and she could feel his warmth radiating past her thick dress, the dull thud of his heart beating so calmly compared to her erratic one. She could feel a buzz starting to take over her body, like that of some sort of high. But it wasn't from the alcohol; she hadn't even taken a sip of her own. It was the kiss between the two. He made her feel so alive. She could sense Itachi pulling back, his lips leaving hers and the cool brush of air taking their spot. She felt cold now, her buzz dying down. She slowly started to open her eyes and noticed that they were still in their embrace. She could hear the crowd sigh in admiration and clap for the "happy couple." Itachi's arm started to snake away from her waist and she could feel a tightness growing in her chest, almost like she didn't want him to move away, like she wanted him to just hold her like that. He brought the champagne glass back to his lips and took a sip, holding his free arm out for her again. She sighed softly as she looped her arm back through his, taking a longer sip from her champagne. She was going to need more before the night ended…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here you go my dearies! I thought I'd give you another treat tonight. I just can't stop writing, I swear it's some sort of addiction I can't beat. **

**I'm not truly sure if they have engagement parties back in the 1900's or even reception parties for that matter. I guess I'll have to do some research on the reception parties back then. However, I thought this would be a perfect way to get some good juicy drama going.  
**

**Thanks to all that review, I really do appreciate them. Especially from you Max, I swear, every time I see a new review from you my heart soars. :)  
**

**Enjoy this chapter, it's quite devious!  
**

* * *

The day seemed to progress rather slowly for Sakura. She kept close to Itachi, hanging onto his arm the whole night. She kept getting bombarded by people left and right, wanting to hear the story of the proposal or how they fell in love. Yet, she didn't have much to tell them. They didn't really "fall in love" like everyone was thinking. She had just practically met him about a week ago. However, she kept a smile and tried to drag out the story of their short courting and the proposal, trying to make it sound as interesting as possible. Itachi never really chimed in; he just stood by her side, scanning the room every so often.

"Itachi, can you take me outside for a bit, I need some air."

The manor was starting to feel stuffy and Sakura could feel a headache coming on from keeping a smile plastered on her lips the whole night. Itachi nodded and walked her to the backdoor. There weren't many people outside now. Most were either smoking outside or taking a stroll to stretch their legs. Itachi walked her to a fountain. How many fountains did they have around here? Sakura carefully sat, making sure not to ruin the dress. She looked to the sky and noticed that the sun was already starting to set, coloring the sky a beautiful orange and yellow shade. Silence soon ensued and Sakura started to mess with the skirt of her dress. She stared over at Itachi who was staring back into the manor. She seemed to study him. His features were so strong. And those eyes, those dark obsidian eyes. She caught herself quickly. What was she doing, she was supposed to love Sasuke and here she was, starting to move closer to Itachi. But then again, he was going to be her husband; she was to marry him shortly. She studied him once more and saw that he had a stray eyelash sticking to the corner of his eye. She reached out and pressed her thumb to the eyelash. His eyes quickly flashed to her as she brushed it off.

"Sorry."

She apologized, blushing slightly. She started to remove her hand and with a speed that shocked her he caught her wrist in his hand. She gasped lightly. It wasn't like he hurt her, it was the contact. Something about him always set her ablaze. She noticed his hand started to crawl from her wrist down her forearm and up her bicep. Goosebumps started to rise upon her flesh from the touch.

"M-maybe we should head back inside."

She stuttered over her words, so enchanted by his touch. His dark eyes stayed upon her the whole time. She could feel the blush growing stronger upon her cheeks.

"Why are you doing this?"

She questioned in a whisper. Itachi's brow furrowed slightly.

"Why do you torture me? Why won't you let me be happy?"

Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. She was referring to Sasuke and she knew he understood that. She couldn't understand why he supposedly chose her himself and yet he wouldn't show her any emotion that he truly liked her. Yet now, all of a sudden, he was caressing her and kissing her. What was his motive? Was he trying to make Sasuke jealous? Itachi started to lean in. She thought he was going to kiss her again and she tensed, but his lips brushed her cheek making the goose bumps rise again. They trailed farther all the way to her ear. She could feel his warm breath against her neck and it made a shiver run down her spine.

"What do you define as happiness, Sakura? A man who does not reciprocate your feelings?"

Sakura inhaled sharply. He was talking about Sasuke, the man who does not return her feelings of love. The man she so desperately wanted, and yet… She started when she felt him whisper so softly she almost didn't catch it.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything from that kiss, and I will believe you."

Sakura wanted to desperately tell him, let him know what she felt when he kissed her. Let him know that her insides felt like they were on fire when he touched her. Let him know that she felt like she would faint when his lips brushed hers. And let him know that his smell intoxicated her.

"I felt nothing."

She whispered back, she could feel a tear trail down her cheek and land on her arm that was clasped in her lap. He said nothing, but pulled away. She looked down, not wanting him to see the tear that escaped. She couldn't tell him the truth. She was still so in love with Sasuke. She couldn't make room for another man, not now. It was still too soon, the wound too fresh. But she needed to marry Itachi, because he was right. Sasuke didn't reciprocate her feelings and he wasn't the one that came forth to marry her. And now she would never know if there was any inkling of a future with Sasuke there.

"We should head in, dinner is being served."

Itachi announced to Sakura, his back turned and arm outstretched for her to link arms. She quickly wiped any trace of the tear away and took his arm, wondering how the rest of the night would go.

* * *

Itachi and Sakura had sat at a long table separate from the other guests. Itachi stopped by her seat and pulled the chair out for her like a gentleman. She gathered her skirts and sat down. Her stomach felt like it was in knots and she didn't know if she would be able to consume her dinner. Her sister walked to the chair beside her and took a seat. Sakura gave her a questioning look.

"Mikoto told me this was the wedding party's table. Along with the family. I am your maid of honor, right?"

Ino gave her an accusing look. Sakura was sure if she said no Ino would have clawed her eyes out then and there. Sakura just giggled before nodding her head.

"Oh Ino, you can truly brighten a girls night."

Ino smiled as she picked up her cloth napkin and set it across her lap. Sakura heard the scrape of another chair being pulled back from her other side and looked across from Itachi to see none other than Sasuke. Oh god, he was the best man! She should have expected it, saw it coming, but her mind wasn't on that particular aspect during the night. Sasuke gave her a long look as he sat himself into the chair and then leaned into Itachi to whisper something to his brother. What were they saying? Oh god, what was it? She needed to know! She started to itch all of a sudden. Sasuke pulled away and Itachi just nodded his head. WHAT THE HELL DID THEY SAY?

"Dinner is served."

A man announced cutting her thoughts away from the two brothers beside her. She saw Fugaku and Mikoto take their seats on the Uchiha side and her father and mother take their seats next to Ino. Men and women in matching red uniforms came around with silver platters, setting them in front of the guests. The plate was filled with four steak medallions drizzled with a red sauce accompanied by three strands of asparagus and mashed potatoes. There weren't many words exchanged as the guests ate. Sakura noticed that the Uchiha males ate with their heads down, never looking around. Mikoto would have to smile or greet someone, it always seemed like she was the perfect hostess. As dinner was finished the people in uniform removed their plates and replaced them with slivers of red velvet cake. The chatter around the room started back up as people conversed and ate the cake. More tall glasses of champagne were brought around. Sakura seemed to eye everyone in the crowd, daring them to tap their glasses. She shot daggers at one man who started to raise his glass, but then quickly lowered it as he noticed Sakura's death glare. Mikoto was the one who tapped her glass. Sakura tensed eyes wide as she turned to women. Mikoto stood glass in hand.

"Sakura, I would to say that I'm can't be happier to know that Itachi found such a wonderful young women like yourself. I know I barely know you, but I hope to change that. I've never had a daughter, so this will definitely be a change."

There was small laughter around the room.

"All I would like to say is welcome to the Uchiha family, Sakura."

Mikoto raised her glass and there was soft clapping from the guests. Sakura felt her heart twist. Mikoto was so sweet and she just wanted to pour out all her feelings to her. Then she heard it, the tinkling of the glasses. The yell of "Kiss!" again from the back of the room. Was that the same guy? Sakura was going to find him and stab his eyes out with a fork! She looked to Mikoto who was smiling at her, tipping her champagne glass her way, almost like urging her to kiss her son. Then she saw Sasuke. He held no emotion, no anger or resentment. Sakura could feel her heart clench even more. Fine, if that was the case then so be it. She turned to Itachi who was just staring at her, waiting for her to make up her mind. If Sasuke had no feelings then she didn't feel bad for what she did next.

"Kiss!"

Another one yelled out and she brought her hand up to his neck, moving upwards and disappearing into his dark locks, pulling him closer to her. She then crashed her lips against his. The kiss was desperate; she wanted to fill the void that Sasuke couldn't. She could feel Itachi's hand flutter to her waist and that feeling was back. The buzz she got from their lips meeting. Her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. It was over all too soon. She came back to reality and could hear the clapping from the guests, the awes, and then she saw Sasuke. His eyes were dark, darker than normal. And he was grasping the edge of the table so tightly she saw his knuckles were growing white. But before she could question it any farther the sound of chairs scraping against the floor once more turned her attention to the guests before her. Everyone was starting to disperse, the night over. Itachi stood next to her offering her his hand. She took it and took once last glance at Sasuke, but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring off into the crowd. She wanted to talk to him, but Itachi was already pulling her away from the table. She saw her parents talking with Mikoto and Fugaku once last time, thanking them for their hospitality before they started towards the front door. Their carriage was already at the front, waiting for the family. Itachi stopped halfway down the sidewalk. Sakura turned to him confused.

"I wish you would make up your mind, Sakura. I do not wish to be a pawn in your game."

"What, but I—"

"Do not try to explain to me, I understand perfectly. If you wish to call off this wedding do it soon, because I will not be dragged along any further."

Sakura just stared at him so confused, so hurt. But before she could question him anymore, he picked up her left hand and placed a kiss upon it.

"Good night, Sakura."

He announced, turning upon his heel and disappearing from her sight. She stood there in the middle of the walkway, so caught off guard she couldn't seem to move.

"Sakura! Come along dear!"

Her mother called out to her and she sighed, turning away from the large Uchiha mansion and towards the carriage. Itachi was giving her a chance to choose her future for herself, but all of a sudden, she was starting to question which one she wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I'd been thinking about how I was going to do this next chapter and many ideas came into my head and well...this was born. ;)**

**I probably won't be updating again tonight. I have A LOT of math homework I have been pushing off to the last minute and well I don't want Sunday to come around and have like a pile of things to do at night and stress for no reason.  
**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I thank everyone for the reviews, they are wonderful!  
**

* * *

She didn't even remember ascending the stairs or taking her dress off or even climbing into bed that night. All she remembered were the words that Itachi told her.

"_If you wish to call off this wedding do it soon, because I will not be dragged along any further."_

She rolled around in bed several times, the words tumbling around in her mind. They were to be married in December, which was about two months away. She needed to make her decision. Itachi was right, she was dragging him along and it wasn't fair to anyone. She has always loved Sasuke, ever since they were little she's had feelings for him. But the way she felt when Itachi kissed her. It was unexplainable. She started to get butterflies in her stomach once again as she thought about his lips, brushing softly across her jaw line and then trailing lower, little nips as they reached her neck. Sakura squirmed in bed, quickly shooting straight up.

"I can't sleep…"

She placed her palms against her eyes, rubbing them. What time was it? She looked outside. It was still dark out, the moon shining brightly in the sky. She had so many thoughts running through her mind about both of the Uchiha siblings. Sasuke was the same age as her; he was her friend and crush growing up. He was so much more energetic while they were growing up and that's the part of him that she loved. He was so mysterious and calm, always thinking things through. And the way his smirk could melt her to a puddle. She sighed. Then there was Itachi. He was older and more experienced in life than her. He was quiet and kept walls between himself and the people around him. He didn't even seem like he loved her, so elusive of his feelings. She tried to think over the last few things he said to her, tried to connect them with some sort of feelings he could possibly have for her, but she fell blank. She let out a loud huff, so frustrated with him. Maybe if she just got some water she could go back to sleep.

Sakura crept from her bedroom, cringing as she slowly shut the door to try and stop the creaking sound from announcing her movements, but to no avail. She stood in the hallway, her breath held. Her eyes were trained on her parent's bedroom door, waiting for it to fly open and catch her. A minute passed…then two…nothing happened. It wasn't like she was sneaking out of the house, but she could only imagine the words that would come spitting from her mother's mouth if she caught her out of her room at this time of night. "SNEAKING OUT IS NOT LADY LIKE!" She slowly tip-toed her way down the stairs, dodging carefully around the known squeaky steps. At the bottom step she quickly scurried into the kitchen, the swinging door squishing back and forth from her entrance. Her heart was fluttering a mile a minute. The rush from sneaking downstairs was exhilarating. She had snuck out of her room before with Ino when they were younger. Always playing around in the dark as their parents slept. She smiled to herself at her successfulness. She found a glass and filled it up with water from the tap, the cool water slipping down her now dry throat. Staring out the window she saw the horse stable sitting so quietly in the dark. She stared and stared…so mesmerized by the building. What if? No no! She would be killed! Her mother would tie her up by her hands and have one of the horses drag her away to her death.

"_You are just like every other prim and proper girl out there."_

Itachi's words bounded around in her mind, making her fume once more. He was wrong! She didn't ALWAYS follow the rules. But this was different; this was sneaking out of the house at dark…alone. Her hands clutched her glass so tightly she could feel her fingers growing numb. Then again…she could find Sasuke. She could sneak out and ask him about his reaction that night. See if he truly loved her! She bit her bottom lip, going through the many punishments she would receive if her mother found out. Sakura turned, looking at the swinging door, waiting for it to explode open. She always had a feeling that her mother could somehow sense her thoughts, knowing exactly what her daughter was thinking. Heh, how silly! Placing the glass down she lifted her skirts and tip-toed once again to the back door in the kitchen. She slowly opened it. It seemed as if a whole hour had passed before she had it open and slipped out into the night.

The grass felt cool against her bare feet. Sakura inhaled deeply. Taking in the crisp night air. Her eyes set upon the stable and she ran across the yard, so delicately all she could hear was the soft panting from her own breath. She slid into the barn with ease, the door not as creaky as her house was. She could hear the soft breathing of the horses. One of them, a light chestnut color was still awake. His giant head appeared over the side of his stall, wondering who was disturbing his slumber. She crept over to him in the hay, her hands resting on his large cheeks. His dark eyes stared at her. A smile crept upon her lips. She had always loved horses, loved the feeling she got when she rode them fast. Her mother always hated it when she rode how she wanted. She was supposed to use a side saddle, but she always hated them. She wanted to be free! Picking up the bridle that was hanging next to his stall she opened his door and moved in. It didn't take her long to have him accept the bit and she hopped onto his back. It wasn't the first time she had rode bare back, another thing her mother hated. She clicked her tongue and he moved forward, his hoofs crunching in the hay beneath them. They came to the large doors that led to her final escape. Hopping down quickly she unhitched the lock on the door and pushed them to the side. Another large smile crept onto her lips as she mounted her horse and carried on into the night.

The streets seemed like a ghost town, not a soul around. Aside from the occasional man strolling into a bar or even a couple making their way home, she was the only one on horse carrying on through the streets like nothing was out of order. Her fingers were gripping the bridle so hard. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins. The only thing that kept her on her track instead of running straight back home and climbing back into bed like a good little girl. A drunk man staggered out of a bar, leaning against the housing and staring at Sakura.

"Huh…?"

He breathed out, his face showing a mix of confusion and total inebriation. A young woman like herself should not be out this late, and especially alone on horseback like herself. He hiccupped and the force was too much for his swaying body that he hit the building with a thud and fell upon his ass. She couldn't tell if he was knocked out and she wasn't about to stop and check either.

A shiver started to take over Sakura's body. It was cold out and she was in nothing but her nightgown. Only a couple more blocks and she would be at the Uchiha mansion. She thought of Sasuke as she rode, wondering what his expression would be once he saw her in all her glory. Sneaking out at night to come and see him. The gated exterior of the Uchiha estate started to come into view and she urged her steed forward with a few more clicks. He galloped around the fencing towards the back of the house. They didn't have much of a gate after the front; it was more of an appearance thing than anything. Around the house they had short shrubs that acting like a natural barrier. Good thing for her it was short enough for her horse to jump. She moved a good distance back, enough to get a running start. With a deep breath she dug her heels into his side and he took off. The cold wind hit her face like a razor sharp knife making her eyes water. As they came closer she could feel her heart about to pop out of her chest as her horse lifted his front. She leaned closer to his neck, crouching as he flew over the shrubs and landed on the other side with a soft thud. Sakura thanked her mother for forcing her to take English riding lessons.

There was a small enough tree near the side of the Uchiha mansion, enough to hide her horse from any onlookers. Sakura tied his bridle to a low enough branch that he could still bend his head down enough to graze if wanted. She gave his neck a loving pat before she continued on with her quest.

Sakura pressed her back against the Uchiha house and slowly crept along it. She peeked into the first window she came across. Inside she saw utter darkness, but as her eyes adjusted she saw the study. A large wooden desk sat in the middle and bookshelves upon bookshelves lined the walls. Next. She ducked under the window just in case and came across the next room. This one was slightly lit from the door being open and the light from the hallway pouring in. The room was filled with leather chairs and a large leather couch, an unlit fireplace sat on the opposite wall. This must be a greeting room. She carried on and until she reached about the fifth window she was about to give up. This house was too damn big! By the time she found the right room it would be morning.

"Looking for someone?"

The voice startled her and she had to clasp her hands over her mouth quickly so that the scream would not erupt into the night. She quickly turned around to face her capturer and to apologize, but it was only Itachi. He looked tired, more tired than usual. He still had on his black slacks along with a white blouse. It was unbuttoned from his chest down to about upper abdomen. His cuffs were casually rolled up over his forearms showing off his perfect muscle that was always kept from view. Sakura opened her mouth to say something.

"You are trespassing."

"It can't be trespassing if this is soon to be my home."

She snapped back. For the first time ever she noticed a smirk form on Itachi's lips and she could feel butterflies take over her stomach.

"You should go home."

He announced, turning on his heel.

"Wait!"

Sakura couldn't even recognize the plea that was in her voice, the wanting to have him stay. She didn't understand, but she didn't want to be alone. He stopped in his tracks, she moved forward.

"I wanted to see you."

She lied. She had come to see Sasuke, but now, she wanted to talk to Itachi. She wanted to ask him.

"Do you love me?"

He made no intention to turn around, seconds seemed to pass…minutes…he still made no move. Sakura shook her head, exasperated with him. How typical, shutting her out like everyone else.

"At some point you need to let me in. You need to put your damn walls down and finally tell me how you truly feel. I keep hearing from people how lovely of a couple we make, but I don't see it. You want to know why?"

Still no movement.

"Because you keep shutting me out."

His head finally turned over his shoulder to look at her.

"You want to know something else? I lied to you later this evening. When you asked if that kiss meant anything to me, I lied. That kiss made me feel so alive. God! You make me so frustrated, but at the same time I can't get you out of my mind. I didn't know you that well until you came to my house and decided to court me. But now I feel like I want to know everything about you, but you won't let me."

She could feel her body shaking, from the cold or from everything she finally spilled out she couldn't tell. Itachi's body turned and he stared at her. He started to move towards her, so tantalizingly slow. He stopped only inches away from her. His hand came up to rest upon her cheek. It felt so warm compared to the coldness that had crept in her body. His thumb brushed her skin softly. His other arm was snaking around her waist. The adrenaline was still pumping through her veins from her ride here that everything seemed to move so slowly.

"Words are not the only way to express how one feels."

He whispered and she gasped. He moved in, finally making the first move. His lips caught hers and she could feel her heart beat faster. She raised her hands, placing them upon his chest. He was so warm, so comforting. His tongue pressed against her top lip and she opened her mouth obediently. Each explored each other, his tongue fighting for dominance. Their kiss became more heated, his lips leaving hers. She gasped, inhaling the welcoming air as his lips brushed across her jaw, pressing against the pulse in her neck. She hadn't noticed, but at some point in the night the left shoulder of her gown had slipped off and exposed her shoulder to the night. Itachi placed a kiss there, then upon her collarbone. She shivered at each kiss, so enchanting. Her fists clenched his shirt, wanting to be closer to him. Lips trailed back up her neck towards her ear where he whispered breathily.

"Go home, Sakura."

She inhaled briskly at his words, her high dying down. She didn't want to go; she wanted to stay with him. But he slowly let go of her, departing for the time. She stared into those dark eyes once more, so lost in them, so captured. He said nothing more as he turned and walked around the corner of the house. She just stood there, her body aching for more. Her hand lifted to her collarbone. She could still feel his heated kisses there and a smile broke across her features. Itachi was a man of little words, but boy could he definitely show his feelings in other ways.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry I was not able to post this last night guys. I wanted to but my internet has been screwing up since yesterday evening. Idk what is wrong with it yet. It keeps going on and off, I'll be able to get on for about a couple minutes (if that) and then it seems to go off. I tried to call my provider tonight but he was off sight so it wasn't of much help. If you are able to finally get this that means I was able to get it posted within that small amount of time that I actually have internet!**

**Lots of good drama here, start picking your sides, if you know what I mean. ;)  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**P.S. Any of you see the LoK finale today? How good was that? Made my day, that's for sure. :D  
**

* * *

The whole night Sakura couldn't get the smile that had been plastered upon her lips off. Getting home wasn't a problem, and surprisingly she was able to sneak back into her room unnoticed. She fell asleep to thoughts of Itachi's lips exploring every inch of her skin. Not a thought of Sasuke interrupting her. Maybe she had finally gotten over him. Which would be good right? She could finally move on and hopefully have a happy relationship with Itachi. Even though it was an arranged marriage she found Itachi had captured her very being. She hoped in the morning he would come over and she could just sit and talk to him. Ask him everything from his childhood to the present. His hopes and plans. Sakura giddily wriggled in her bed, trying to call upon sleep.

It was probably only two or three hours that passed when she had finally fallen asleep. Shizune had come in to wake her and she could feel the strain upon her body of so little sleep. Along with the stress of the wedding plans and such her body was just deprived and she really just wanted to sleep in. Then her thoughts once again returned to Itachi and she was filled with new energy. Shizune had helped her into a simple skirt and corset for the day.

She started to descend the stairs, clipping up half of her hair and letting the rest flow down. She stopped about midway down the stairs as she noticed someone standing in her foyer. At first she thought it was Itachi, her heart speeding up at the thought, but then his eyes turned upon her and her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. It was Sasuke. Her eyes widened in disbelief. What on Earth was he doing here? His head inclined her way.

"Good morning, Miss Haruno."

"Oh there you are dear, look who stopped by."

Her mother was there with Sasuke, looking just as confused as her daughter. Sakura slowly descended the rest of the stairs, her brow furrowing as her mind tried to process all of this.

"Hello Sasuke, what brings you here this morning?"

"My brother, Itachi."

Sakura's heart sped up again at the mention of his name. He was here on the account of Itachi? What for? This didn't seem right for some reason.

"Oh? Whatever for?"

"He wished for me to talk to you, about some of the wedding plans."

"Wedding plans?"

Her voice held so much suspicion in it and Sasuke was starting to look flustered.

"May I take you for a stroll? To talk is all."

Sakura looked from the male to her mother who held a questioning look, but quickly let it pass. These two had been friends since birth practically, he could mean no harm.

"Of course Sasuke, have a good morning."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest with her mother, but Sasuke held out his arm for Sakura to take. She bit her bottom lip, wondering what the consequences for doing this would be, but dismissed her thoughts and linked arms with the younger Uchiha.

They started to walk in silence. Only the sounds of hoofs clattering upon cobblestone, the chatter of birds in the trees, and the soft flow of wind through the leaves filled the emptiness. Sasuke had never called upon Sakura without Naruto in tow. It was sort of a group thing; they would all take a stroll and talk. Well mostly she and Naruto would talk and Sasuke would just listen. So this was very out of the ordinary that he just showed up on his own, unannounced. Her eyes flashed over to her companion who was staring straight ahead. Maybe he really was there to talk about wedding plans?

"So how is the relationship between you and my brother going?"

"Our relationship? I don't see how that is any of your business."

"I did not mean to offend."

Their stroll suddenly came to a stop and Sasuke turned to Sakura and she actually noticed he looked saddened.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this."

Sakura's brow creased and she looked slightly shocked at his statement.

"What do you mean?"

"How this has come to be, you and my brother."

"Yes, your parents had set it up."

The shocked looked took over Sasuke's face as well now, then anger took over.

"He did not tell you, did he?"

"Sasuke, what could you possibly be talking about?"

Sakura was starting to get frustrated with the circles Sasuke was dancing around her. She could feel her heart rate quicken though, frightened to know exactly what was going on.

"I told Itachi to tell you the night of the engagement, I guess he never followed up on his word."

"Sasuke! Just get to the point!"

His face registered shock for being yelled at by the girl, but then he groaned out.

"Sakura, your father owes our family a lot of money. He's a gambler."

So that is what her father had been doing when he went to town. He was gambling away the family's money.

"But, I don't understand—"

"He lost you to a bet, against Itachi."

Dread filled Sakura. She was WON in a bet?

"Itachi said he would wipe away all of your family's debt if your father could beat him in a game of poker, but he had to put you up on the bet."

Sakura just stared at Sasuke while the story unfolded. Did Itachi cheat to win her? Why would he even ask for her in the first place?

"So it was either a win lose situation."

"Yes, and Itachi had won. Your father tried to bargain for you back, said he would rather take the debt, but Itachi wouldn't hear of it. That was when he came home and announced to our parents that he wanted you. Sakura…"

He started to reach out for her, but she quickly backed away. She couldn't think straight right now. Her mind was reeling with all of this information, trying to process it, trying to find the right emotions to match with it. Silent tears started to steam down her face. Sasuke took a step towards her.

"Sakura, I only tell you this because Itachi had taken you, and he knew I…had feelings for you."

Her eyes quickly flashed to him then, noticing his close proximity. What did he just say?

"What…?"

"I wanted to court you Sakura, but when Itachi came home with that news to my parents, I lost my chance. Sakura, if you don't have feelings for him, you don't have to go through with this."

He started to reach out for her again, but she quickly evaded him once more.

"Sasuke, please don't, I can't take this right now."

The tears were streaming down her cheeks even faster now. Quickly she picked up her skirts and turned running back towards her house. This was all too much. Itachi got her hand in marriage from a bet that was even worse than an arranged marriage. Nonetheless a bet that her father made! Her own flesh and blood! She cried the whole way home.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello again my little dumplings! I've actually found that my internet has stabilized itself for the night after my last post. I also felt bad that the last chapter was pretty short. Due to the fact that I was so frustrated with my internet last night I came across writers block and just didn't want to expand upon the last chapter. However, I made it up with this chapter.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Sakura didn't even care if she looked lady like anymore, she was fuming with so much rage that it blinded any other thought that she had. The door slammed open. Sounds of anger could be heard from the kitchen and her mother came storming in. When the older women saw the pure rage on her daughters face mixed with tear stains upon her cheeks she was stunned into place.

"Sakura? What is wrong?"

"Where is father? Where is he?"

"He's up town, Sakura, what is the problem?"

Ino must have heard the ruckus downstairs for she started to quickly descend the stairs.

"Mother, Sakura, what is going on down here?"

"I don't know, Sakura came home from a walk with Sasuke and—"

"You knew too, didn't you?"

Sakura pointed an accusing finger at her mother who stared at her blankly. An evil laugh erupted from Sakura's lips.

"You knew! You knew this whole time!"

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"You knew that we a completely broke!"

Shocked gasps erupted from both her mother and sister. Ino quickly came down the rest of the stairs and stood by her mother's side, taking in the crazed look Sakura had.

"Sakura! How dare you say such a thing! Your father works hard for this family!"

The rage started to dissipate from Sakura's face as she understood that her mother actually did not know what she was talking about. Her father had been hiding this from the whole family. She looked to Ino who had a frightened look on her face.

"You…didn't know?"

"Sakura, I don't know what Sasuke told you, but you need to apologize for saying such words about your father this instant! I didn't raise you to be like this!"

"What words about me?"

The calm and relaxed voice asked. Kakashi entered into the house right behind Sakura, all eyes were now trained on him. He cocked his head to the side, wondering what was going on. One of his daughters looked like she didn't even know him anymore, the other looked like she wanted to flee from her spot, and his wife looked frustrated.

"Kakashi, my dear, your daughter has come up with the wildest of tales. She seems to claim that we are broke and it is because of you."

The gray haired male seemed to pale and when his wife noticed this she too paled as well.

"That can't possibly be correct, can it?"

Tsunade asked her voice so strained. Her husband sighed sadly and she gasped her hand flying to her heart like she was going to have a heart attack right then and there. The rage started to return to Sakura's face, her fists clenching to her side. Ino just looked like she wanted to flee from the house even more now, her panicked eyes shooting back and forth.

"My dear, I meant to tell you."

He started to reach out towards his wife.

"I can't believe you would do this…"

Kakashi stopped and looked at his daughter, Sakura. His face saddened even more.

"Sakura, I know it may seem like a lot right now. But we can fix this, your father just made a mistake. It's not—"

"You didn't tell her about your bet, either? I should guess as much since she didn't even know about the debt."

Tsunade shook her head, confusion written all over her face.

"Bet? What kind of bet are you talking about?"

"Are you going to tell her or am I going to have to bring your mess to light once again?"

Sakura's voice was so dark, so accusing. She loved her father so much, but this was just low. She narrowed her eyes as her father's face fell to the ground. He couldn't seem to stand up to his own mistakes.

"Father tried to wipe the debt away by making a bet with Itachi, but there was a catch…he had to put me up as a bet."

Loud gasps were heard from both Ino and Tsunade. Ino started to back up, her ankles hitting the bottom stair. She plopped down upon it, mumbling something to herself. Tsunade on the other hand started to break out in tears. She couldn't believe that her husband would do such a thing. Kakashi had finally looked up at his family, hurt written all over his face.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm so sorry."

"I don't think I can accept your apology right now."

Kakashi could feel his heart break and his brows furrowed together in pain.

"Please, Sakura you need to understand that—"

"Don't, please just don't. I don't want to hear your excuses. You put your own daughter, your own flesh and blood up on a bet to wipe away the debt that YOU had created. This is your own problem, and you are going to have to live with it."

Sakura tried to wipe away the fresh tears that made themselves evident. She pushed past her father and out the door. She couldn't be here now; she needed to talk to someone else as well.

Kakashi now looked to his wife. His sweet and innocent wife. He wanted to tell her about the debt, and when everything got out of control about the bet with Itachi, but it was his burden to bare.

"Tsunade…"

He reached out for her, to embrace her and hopefully clear this all up. But it hurt him that she held up her hand to him, backing away, and tears streaming down her face.

"Don't, don't touch me right now!"

She choked out the words, turning and quickly leaving him alone with Ino. He looked to his other daughter. She stared at him for a few seconds before getting up from the stairs and quickly running up the stairs. He was all alone now. What had he done to his family?

* * *

Sakura went through so many arguments in her mind. The ride to the Uchiha mansion seemed to take forever. She wanted to see Itachi, but this time it wasn't because of the great feelings she thought she had for him. No, this time she wanted to rage. She saw the gates come into view and her face started to flame once more. Not even waiting for the carriage driver to come around and open her door for her, Sakura quickly exited the carriage and stormed her way up to the front door. She knocked. God she hoped it was Itachi that answered. If it was Mikoto she probably would have lost all her energy and train of thought about Itachi that she would have just ran back home.

"Hello?"

The sweet silky voice answered. Good, just who she wanted.

_SMACK!_

The force of her hand hitting his chiseled jaw sent pain shooting through her whole forearm, but she was too angry to deal with it right now. She was pleased to actually see a reaction appear on Itachi's face, and it was complete and utter shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but the other side of his face got an equal amount of attention from Sakura's hand.

_SMACK!_

Both of Itachi's cheeks were already flaming a light pink and even had the outline of Sakura's hand starting to form. Shock was still evident on Itachi's face and he noticed as the girl brought her hand around for a third round, this time catching it in the air. She growled, bringing her free hand up, but he caught that as well.

"What are you doing?"

His voice held anger, and Sakura had to admit that she found this sort of emotion in his voice and face quite arousing.

"You are such a pig!"

Itachi looked behind him, wondering if his parents were there. When he deemed no soul within the vicinity he pushed on Sakura's captured wrists and backed her up outside. He moved both of her tiny wrists to one of his hands and reached behind him to close the door.

"I would like to know why my face was assailed."

"Don't act as if you don't know!"

"It would be nice if I got a hint."

Sakura growled again, tugging on her wrists in his grasps. He was so strong, even with just his one hand.

"You made my father place me up as a bet! You used his debt against him to get to me, how could you?"

She started to tug on her wrists even more, so upset and angry. Itachi's face went back to its emotionless state. Letting go of her wrists he waited for her to attack him once more, but when she didn't he closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's true, I received your hand in marriage fair and square from a poker match."

Sakura's nose upturned in disgust.

"I can't believe you right now."

"It was your father who agreed upon the bet. He could have easily backed down."

"What? Backed down? After you said you would wipe away his debt, you think he would have declined? You're an asshole!"

She spit out the curse. Not many times had she actually cursed, but the word actually felt fitting now. She went to attack him once again, her hands in fists this time. Obviously Itachi was too fast for her, grasping both her wrists with ease once more. A sigh escaped his lips. Almost like this was too easy.

"Sakura calm down."

"Shut up!"

Tears were already starting to stream down her face. She didn't want to accept this; she wanted to go back to the night she snuck onto the Uchiha estate. Her life was spiraling out of control and she couldn't stop it.

"I hate you!"

She sobbed out. Her legs were still free and she tried to kick him in the shins, throwing her whole body onto him. His arms quickly wrapped around her petite frame, bringing her close to him. Her wrists were free now and she started to pound on his chest. It was kind of pathetic. Her small hands beating upon his broad chest. Probably didn't even feel a thing. The energy she had this morning started to wear off and she could feel the deprived state of sleep her body was really in once more. She started to sag in his arms and he caught her, holding her up as her tears started to stain his shirt black from her make-up. He didn't say anything as she cried out her pain and hurt, still pounding halfheartedly upon his chest.

"Are you done?"

He questioned, she said nothing.

"I still hate you."

She whispered against his chest after about a minute of silence. His arms started to slowly release from her form as he deemed her as not a threat anymore. Sakura stumbled as she tried to gain her footing again. Standing up straight and trying to regain her pride she stared Itachi straight in the face with an angry look.

"Sakura, do you remember that I gave you a choice? A choice to either stay with me or leave."

"Yes…"

"Well that choice has never left the table. You are free to make your own choice whenever you please."

Sakura's brows furrowed. Even after winning her in a bet he was willing to let her just leave?

"Then why bother putting me up in that bet? If you were going to give me a choice to leave, then why go through all the trouble?"

Itachi stared at her for a while, so quiet and emotionless.

"Because it was the only way I could get to you."

Only way he could get to her? What could that possibly mean? She thought it over in her head, but she couldn't think straight right now. Her thoughts kept going back to Itachi then her father, and then back to Itachi. Then there was also his brother. He was the only innocent one in this jumble of a mess.

"I can't even begin to process all of this, Itachi. I just need some time, I need to think. I'm just glad Sasuke actually stopped by to give me this information since you weren't."

All of a sudden Itachi's face went dark. She had only seen a few emotions flit across his face before, but this one lingered. His eyes narrowed and she could see the darkness taking over there as well. It sort of scared her.

"Sasuke stopped by at your house?"

"Yes, he wanted to give me this information."

She admitted so proudly. Backing down to his anger wasn't an option for her right now.

"I see, and he was alone?"

"Yes, I don't see how that is an issue right now."

Silence ensued and Itachi's returned back to his emotionless state.

"I'm still allowing you to make your own choices, Sakura. But remember this…"

He slowly started to walk towards her and she could feel fear taking over her body from his earlier reaction. Soft fingers trailed over her cheek, so attentively she just sighed. Leaning down near her shoulder he whispered.

"All those feelings you felt when I kissed you, they were real. True feelings win every time."

He left her mulling over his words as he made his way back into her house. Slowly she made her way back to her carriage. Could she ever come to forgive her father? Maybe, but this wound would take time to heal. The bigger question is though, who was she going to pick?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Omg! Chapter 10! I can't believe I've actually made it this far, and in such short amount of time. I'm so proud of myself for updating quickly. Although, I have to thank all of you for that. Your reviews push me forward. I would like to give a special thanks to both withloveagain and MaXdana. You two have given me so many reviews and have been with me since practically the beginning. You two are truly wonderful.**

**On a side note, I had a complete breakdown while typing up this chapter. My computer blue screened on me randomly right as I was about to finish this and I literally screamed out. Thank god nobody was home because I literally just screamed, and cried, and laughed hysterically. However, when I rebooted my computer and started up Word I found that it auto saved my most recent bit. I was so glad to see that it pretty much left me off where I was. But seriously, I screamed so much that I scared my poor cat who was sleeping on my bed. He looked at me bewildered and then quickly ran out of my room. I guess I'll smarten up and save my stuff every so often so that doesn't happen again. Le sigh!  
**

**P.S. to withloveagain: I remember you asking somewhere in the reviews if you could see a picture of Sakura's engagement dress. I'm excited to announce that I have a friend on deviantart working on a picture of both Itachi and Sakura's kiss during that time so you will be able to see what the dress looked like in my mind. :)  
**

**Enjoy my lovelies!  
**

* * *

The sky started to turn. The bright blue and fluffy white clouds that adorned the sky were starting to turn dark. She could smell the beginning of a rain storm coming. Her left temple was resting against the carriage window as she slowly made her way back home. A lone tear trailed down her cheek, her heart completely shattered. She didn't know who to trust anymore. Her father had used her as a bet, Sasuke had finally come out to her, Itachi was…well Itachi was just a confusing mess. She sighed, the window fogging from her breath. The wedding needed to be called off. It was the right decision for now. Itachi gave her a choice and she just needed time to sort things out between everyone. She watched as the first droplet of rain fell against the glass. She watched as it trailed down, thinking of her own tears. Her house started to come into view and she straightened up. She needed to check on her mother, had to make sure she was okay from all of this. As the carriage pulled up to her house, Sakura's brows furrowed in confusion. There were other carriages sitting at her house and a few lone horses. The house was lit up brightly and she wondered what was going on.

As she exited the carriage one man came out from the house. He was wearing a navy blue police uniform. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed Sakura. A look of sympathy crossed his face. He turned and mounted his horse, galloping down the street. Sakura picked up her skirts, running into the house.

There were more police around. She saw two of them questioning her mother and father. Tsunade was clinging to Kakashi, tear stains evident upon her face. Two other police were descending the stairs. She looked around and noticed some older adults that were friends with her parents sitting in the greeting room. A look of confusion mixed with fear crossed Sakura's features. She traveled further into the house and her mother caught sight of her.

"Sakura!"

She gasped running to embrace her daughter.

"Mother, what is going on?"

She started to wonder if maybe the police were investigating their family's debt, but then why would her mother be clinging to her father like that?

"Sakura…"

Her mother took a step back, holding onto her daughter's cheeks.

"Your sister, she's gone."

Fear gripped every aspect of Sakura's being. Ino…was gone?

"Gone? W-What do you mean gone? Like she was kidnaped?"

Tsunade shook her head, fresh tears falling.

"We don't know. After the…incident with your father I went to check on her upstairs. Her window was open and she was nowhere to be found. I checked the whole house. Sakura…she's gone!"

Tsunade brought her daughter back to her bosom, silently crying. Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. What could have possibly happened to Ino?

"Madame?"

A police officer came up next to the couple. He held a look of authority, probably the chief of police.

"May we talk to your youngest daughter? We just have a few questions."

Tsunade nodded, dabbing at her cheeks with an already soaked handkerchief. She dismissed herself from her daughter's side, leaving her alone with the police.

"Sakura Hatake, is that correct?"

Sakura just nodded her head, words escaping her grasp.

"We would just like to know what happened prior to your sisters disappearance."

"We had a fight."

"You and your sister?"

"No…no, our whole family."

"I see, what was this fight about?"

"My father."

"Can you elaborate upon that?"

"He…"

She wondered if he really needed to know about her father's stupid mistake. The man most likely already knew about her and Itachi's engagement.

"He gave my hand away in a bet…"

The police registered shock, his jaw falling slightly in exasperation. He shook his head, returning to his notepad in his hand.

"Do you remember if your sister said anything? Or possibly something that she did that was unusual?"

"No, I was too focused on my father. I left early as well."

The man scribbled something in his notepad. The phone rang somewhere in the background, she could hear her mother answer. Sakura wondered if it could be Ino. Where was she? Who was she with?

"Miss Hatake?"

Sakura snapped back to reality, looking at the police officer who seemed to have asked her a question.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if you had any questions for me."

"No, thank you."

"Thank you for cooperating ma'am. We will try and find your sister as soon as possible."

Sakura just nodded as the officer turned and went into the greeting area to possibly question others. She looked around her house. So many people looked devastated. Some other looked sympathetic. She could hear her mother talking quickly on the phone, her father still talking to the officer. There was just too much going on down here; she needed to get away from all the noise. Ascending the stairs she walked towards her sister's room. The door was completely open. She noticed her sister's bed was a mess. Some clothes were flung about the room, the window still ajar. Sitting down at her sister's vanity she fingered the bristles upon a hair brush. She really needed Ino right now. She needed her sister. Someone she could tell everything to. Sakura could hear the door open again downstairs as more people made their way into her house. She sighed, placing her head down upon the surface. More people would just further add to the frustration that was building in this house.

"Tsunade! Is Sakura alright?"

The loud exuberant voice cried out from downstairs. Naruto! Her best friend was here! Just who she needed. Quickly she ran down the hall and down the stairs. She noticed his un-brushed hair and his sky blue eyes turned to look at her. Hinata was standing right next to him, looking tired. Naruto quickly perked up upon seeing the pink haired girl. Sakura smiled as she came down the rest of the stairs, but then stopped on the last one. He wasn't the only one here though. The whole Uchiha family was standing right behind him. Both Sasuke and Itachi were disheveled like Naruto. Their shirts were sticking out of their pants and their ties were undone. They still held their emotionless look, but both of their dark eyes were trained on her. Fugaku released his arm from his wife and went into the guest room to talk to Kakashi. Mikoto was talking to Tsunade who was right next to her. Mikoto gave her mother soft and endearing pats, trying to comfort her. Naruto came out of nowhere, hugging his best friend.

"Sakura! I'm glad to hear that you are okay."

She gave her best friend a sweet smile, hugging him back. He felt perfect. So warm and comforting. Just what she needed after all of this chaos.

"I heard about Ino. I'm so sorry, Sakura. I'll help you find her. So will the idiot and his brother."

Naruto gave her a goofy grin, turning his head to Sasuke. The so called "idiot." Both the Uchiha brothers gave the blonde male a dark look. Sakura smiled sweetly at the banter.

"Thanks Naruto, but nobody even knows where she could be. The police think it could be a kidnapping."

"Why would someone kidnap Ino? That doesn't make sense."

"I don't know, Naruto."

Sakura's face fell. She could hear the soft pitter patter of the rain outside. A flash of lightning brightening the sky. It would be hard to find her at this time of the night, and in this condition. Mikoto turned from Tsunade, her soft eyes now finding Sakura. She placed a hand upon the girls shoulder. A soft smile creeping upon her lips.

"Sakura, I hope you are okay dear. We are all here for you. You are like family now."

Sakura's stomach turned in knots. Her gaze moved to Itachi who was staring at her. She still hadn't called off the wedding and she started to wonder if Mikoto knew about Itachi's dealings with her father. Right now wasn't the time to bring it up though. She accepted Mikoto's sympathy.

"Thank you, Mrs. Uchiha."

Mikoto quickly grabbed the younger women into a hug, surprising Sakura.

"You can call me Mikoto dear."

Sakura just smiled, but the smile was wiped off her face as the chief of police came barging into her house. He was soaked already, but he had a wild look in his eyes.

"I think we may have found a trail. We need some more people for the search party though. It's raining too hard for all my men to keep up."

"I'll go!"

Naruto piped up. Hinata eyes registered fright and she clutched onto his sleeve. Naruto whispered something to the shy girl before placing a simple kiss upon her brow. Then her father came up to Naruto.

"We have about five horses. Naruto, you can take one. I'm going as well."

"I'll go as well."

This time it was Sasuke who spoke up. His eyes lingered upon Sakura before turning to Kakashi who nodded his way.

"I know how to track well from my training, I shall accompany you."

Itachi answered, the whole time he said this though his eyes were upon Sakura. She could feel the tension from both of the Uchiha brothers growing in the room.

"Right, follow me."

Kakashi took the three young men out the front door and to the side of the house where the stables were located. Sakura followed them outside, not caring as the rain started to soak her dress. She quickly caught up with Itachi, pulling upon his sleeve to make him stop. The rest of the men carried on towards the stables.

"Itachi, wait."

He turned, looking down at the girl.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier. But you don't have to do this, it's storming and you could get hurt out there."

"I know how to take care of myself, Sakura."

"Please, just be careful."

"Hn."

His simple answer as usual. Sakura bit her bottom lip. She couldn't believe he was going through with this. After all that happened he and his family came through to help her family. She guessed his parents were the ones who brought both him and his brother her. But that didn't justify the part of him jumping in, risking his own life in the storm to help save his sister. She could feel her heart quicken. She truly did have feelings for him, even after knowing about everything that happened. He was a part of her life now. Itachi started to turn to catch up to the rest of the men. Sakura watched as his back turned to her, his shirt already clinging to his body from the rain. She could feel her breath quicken with every step he started to take away from her. Dammit! She cursed to herself.

"Wait!"

Her cry rang out in the night. Itachi turned, quickly catching Sakura as she flung herself at him. Her wet lips quickly collided with his in a desperate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers weaving themselves into his wet locks. She poured her pain, her anguish, and her love for this man into that kiss. Even though he had caused so much pain her in life recently, she couldn't help but fall for him. He had somehow pulled her into his life and she couldn't find a way out. That or she didn't want to find her way out. Sakura slowly pulled away, Itachi setting her upon the ground.

"Just come back."

She whispered against his lips. He nodded, turning to the stables. The others had already gotten the horses out. Kakashi was holding the free one for Itachi. Naruto was giving Sakura a wild smile at what he just witnessed. Which in turn made her blush. However, she also noticed Sasuke. His eyes held so much pain in them and she could feel her own heart scream out to him. He had confessed he had feelings for her, and he just witnessed her kissing his brother. The one that won her in a bet. He quickly turned his face away, digging his heels into his horse and galloping away from the rest of the group. Itachi mounted his horse and the rest of them took off the way Sasuke had. Sakura had so many feelings rushing through her mind she couldn't sort them out. So many feelings for both of the Uchiha brothers. She sighed as she stood there in the rain. What was she going to do?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story. It makes me smile to know that you all are getting addicted just like me. Hehe, well here is another dose to feed your crave.**

**P.S. Thanks withloveagain for pointing out some of my grammar/spelling mistakes. I don't have anyone to read this before I post so it's nice for others to help. I'll probably go through all my chapters maybe tomorrow and fix any that I see. Thanks again for the help.  
**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

After she watched the last horse disappear from sight, Sakura walked back into the house. Her body was shivering from the cold and the rain and she tried to rub her hands against her arms to bring back the circulation. Shizune was standing near the door. She must have seen her run out and was holding a blanket out for Sakura.

"Thank you, Shizune."

She smiled as the dark haired women wrapped her up. Today was a complete nightmare for her. Right now all she wanted to do was crawl up the stairs and into her bed. The thought of sleep sounded so perfect right now. But her body was so hyped up that she knew she probably wasn't going to sleep tonight. Sakura mindlessly pushed through the crowd of people in the greeting room, making her way over to the ledge by the window. She sat down and watched as the rain pelted the screen. Lightning lit up the sky every so often. She pressed her fingertips to the glass. What would happen if they came back without Ino? What would happen if none of them came back? Sakura could feel the tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. She needed to be strong. No more tears.

"Sakura?"

A shy and quiet voice broke her mental thoughts. She turned to see the soft eyes of Hinata. The poor girl looked so afraid and tired. She was probably woken up by Naruto and dragged here.

"Hey Hinata, are you okay?"

"Umm, yes. I was just wondering if you were okay. With everything going on and all."

"Oh, yes, I shall be fine."

Hinata sat on the window ledge with Sakura, twiddling her fingers together. She felt bad for the girl, being dragged into this mess and all. She rubbed Hinata on her back and the girl smiled at her.

"Would you like to get some rest in my bed? You look tired."

"Oh that's very sweet of you Sakura, but I wouldn't want to impede. You should get some rest."

"Heh, I doubt I'll be getting much sleep tonight, Hinata. Really, you can take my bed and I can wake you when Naruto comes back."

Hinata just gently nodded her head. Both the girls got up from the ledge and Sakura walked her upstairs. She brought the girl to her room and let her crawl into her bed. She kind of wished she could join her, but she wanted to wait for the search party to come back.

"Thank you, Sakura."

"It is really no problem. At least one of us can get some sleep."

Hinata giggled and curled up in the bed. Sakura quietly left the room, shutting the door behind her. Her back leaned against the door. Eyes closing she breathed heavily. She pulled at the blanket that was still wrapped around her frame. She started to head back downstairs, but her eyes traveled down the hall to her sister's room. The chatter downstairs had died down from earlier. It was getting late out and she wondered if some of the people that came were passed out in the guest room. Walking down the hall she entered into her sister's room once more. She tried to take everything in again. The messy covers on the bed, the clothes haphazardly thrown around, and then the brush upon the vanity. She picked up the brush, running it through her damp hair. Thoughts traveled to her sister. Her perfectly blonde hair. The way she would always tease Sakura, but in the end still love and care for her. A smile lit up Sakura's face. She set the brush down and looked at her hair in the mirror. Well at least it was combed out, even if it didn't look perfect. Just then she noticed a piece of paper sticking to the side of Ino's mirror. Her brows furrowed as she pulled the paper off and upon looking at it further, noticed it was actually a picture. It was of both Ino and Shikamaru. They were walking down a sidewalk with Ino clinging happily to Shikamaru's arm. He had a cigarette poking out of the corner of his mouth but a smirk was on his lips as he looked down at the girl he adored. Sakura looked saddened. She wondered if Shikamaru knew about all of this and was out looking for her as well. She kept staring at the photo, remembering the day she saw him sneaking into Ino's room. Then it hit her. She looked over at the window, then around the room at the clothes that were thrown all about. Shikamaru! Sakura quickly placed the picture on the desk, running from the room. Quickly she took the stairs down and made a dash out the front door. There was still one horse left. She looked behind her, wondering if anyone saw her bolt out the front door. Nobody had followed.

The smell of hay hit her nose almost immediately as she opened the large doors. The chestnut horse that she favored so much was sticking his head out of the stall once more. She ran over to him, grabbing the bridle from the hook. The chestnut backed up slightly frightened by her antics.

"Hold still boy. We need to find Ino, before she does something stupid!"

The horse accepted the bit easily. Sakura didn't even bother with a saddle. She needed to get to Shikamaru's house before it was too late. Who knows? Ino could be already gone, but she needed to check anyways. She hopped up upon his back and galloped off into the night, the cold hitting her body instantly and the rain pricking at her skin. She could hear her name being called out behind her somewhere in the dark, but she wasn't about to turn around.

* * *

The search party had returned empty handed about an hour after Sakura had left. As they brought their panting steeds into the Hatake estate they pulled up short of the stable as Tsunade and Shizune came running from the house.

"Kakashi! Sakura, she just left! She didn't even tell anyone where she was going!"

"What? Which way did she take off?"

"She started to head out of town. The storm is picking up, Kakashi. She could be hurt!"

Tsunade's voice was shaky with worry. Both of her daughters were gone now and her poor nerves couldn't take anymore.

"Dammit!"

Kakashi cursed under his breath. The night was getting worse. The wind was picking up and the rain was becoming heavier. He started to pull his horse towards the outskirts of town, but the chief of police stopped him.

"Sir! I advise staying here! It's too dangerous out right now. We won't be able to find either of your daughters in this kind of weather. We need to get inside!"

Kakashi looked hurt. He wanted to badly go after his daughter, but he understood what the officer was saying. They needed to wait until morning.

"I guess your—"

He was cut off as one of the horses went flying past him. Kakashi squinted trying to figure out who it was. He looked back and noticed just Sasuke and Naruto still there. Itachi had taken off, pushing his horse towards the outskirts of town.

"I'm not going to sit here as well."

Sasuke growled out. He dug his heels in taking off after his brother. Naruto just shrugged.

"Well I'm not going to sit here like a lump on a log! See ya!"

The blonde took off after the Uchiha brothers. Kakashi just shook his head. He looked back at the officer who shook his head at him.

"Sir, I do not—"

But Kakashi wasn't going to hear of it anymore. This was his daughter. He would risk his life for her if it came to it.

* * *

Sakura's knuckles were turning white. Her body shivering against the cold. It wasn't much farther and she would be at Shikamaru's house. She needed to press on. Pressing her forearm to her eyes she tried to wipe away the water that was blinding her. Lightning flashed in the sky and her horse suddenly stopped, rearing up as thunder boomed loudly in the sky.

"Whoa! Steady boy!"

Sakura screamed out as she pulled on the reigns. Her horse calmed and she dug her heels in once more. He huffed as he dug his hoofs into the muddy ground. Shikamaru lived just on the outskirts of town. Sakura could hear the roar of water as she neared the bridge. Upon normal circumstances the bridge was fine. But the wind was so strong that it was splashing water over the bridge. Sakura slowed her horse as she came up to it. She looked to the side of the bridge down into the dark depths of water. The current was running rapidly down slope. She tried not to think what would happen if she fell in.

"C'mon boy, only a little farther."

Her horse pranced around, not wanting to cross the bridge. Sakura had to urge him forward steadily.

"Easy does it."

She was about halfway across. Almost to the other side. Then the sky lit up again and the thunder that followed was so loud Sakura's ear drums started to ring. The chestnut reared up once more, pawing at the sky.

"Whoa, whoa!"

There was no saddle to stop her as she slide down across the slick horses back. Her fingers were too cold to grip the bridle anymore and she plopped down upon the ground with a huff. The air was knocked out of her and her world was starting to spin around her. She saw the back end of her horse as he took off across the bridge to safety. Slowly she stood up on the slick surface of the bridge, but was knocked down as a cascade of water hit her from the side. She coughed, trying once again to regain her stance. Yet again she was knocked down. She was losing the battle against the water. She coughed, once again clinging to the wood of the bridge. Then a huge wave came over the side and easily deposited the small girl over the side.

"Sakura!"

She heard her name being called out. Naruto? What, was he doing out here? She tried to surface above the water, but it pushed her back down. The current pressed against her. Such a strong force against such a small girl. She had no chance. Her hands kept paddling upwards, trying to reach the top. It was so hard though. Her skirts were so heavy with water that they kept pulling her under. She finally surfaced once more. Gulping in as much air as her lungs would allow. She started to paddle towards the banks. She saw a dark figure move among the trees. Something dropped off the dark figure and jumped into the water before she went under again. She felt something scrape her leg and she screamed out in the water, her lungs filling with the cool liquid. Her shoulder hit something hard and her left arm went numb. So this was how she was going to die? A watery death. Well there could be worse ways to go she thought. Her body was so weak she had finally given up, letting the current carry her. Then, out of nowhere, she felt strong arms wrap around her torso. She felt rising. Was she dead already? Maybe she was ascending to heaven? Then the bitter feeling of the cold night air and the piercing cold of rain hit her face. She felt herself being dragged away from the water.

"Sakura! Is she alright?"

"Quick, help Itachi out of the water."

Sakura could feel the mud against her skin as she was dragged onto solid ground.

"She's not breathing!"

Naruto exclaimed. She could sense the worry and fear in his voice.

"Move aside."

Itachi… she could feel a pressure against her chest. She wanted to scream out for whoever it was to stop it! She didn't like the pressure. Before she was in such a serene state and now this. Just let her die peacefully. Then the warmth of someone's lips pressed against hers. She could taste salt on their lips. They felt so familiar as well. Then the pressure again, and again with the kiss. Gurgling she coughed, water spurted from her lips and she inhaled deeply.

"Sakura!"

She looked around. Her father was kneeling at her head along with Naruto. They both held caring looks. Then she looked to her left. Sasuke was holding onto her hand so tightly. His face was emotionless but she could see fear within his eyes. Then she looked to her right. Itachi's eyes were scanning her quickly. Trying to process if anything else was wrong with her.

"Her calf, it's bleeding. We need to get her somewhere quick. She's loosing quite a bit of blood and she won't last long in this weather."

"The Nara house is just down the way. We can take her there."

Her father announced. Sakura felt so cold, colder than before. Her body started to shiver uncontrollably.

"Let's go."

Itachi's arms pulled her up from the ground, pressing her against his chest. She looked up at him. His face was so trained and tense. She was lifted upwards onto a saddle. She could feel the warmth of somebody's body against her back. An arm wrapped securely around her waist as they took off. It felt like an eternity as they carried on. She could feel herself being pulled down from the saddle once more, but back in the strong arms. Knuckles pounded hard on the Nara house.

"Hello?"

Shikamaru's tired voice answered. Then his face quickly registered shock.

"Kakashi…w-what are you doing here?"

"Shikamaru, we need help. Sakura she—"

"Shikamaru, who is it?"

A familiar female voice answered from behind him. Shikamaru's face paled as Ino came up beside him. She too paled as she took in their visitors.

"Ino?"

Kakashi questioned, exasperated.

"Father, what are you doing here? I-I mean…oh my goodness, is that Sakura?"

"We need to come in, she's hurt badly."

Sasuke's cool voice answered with a hint of anger.

"Uh yeah, come right in."

"Where are you parents, Shikamaru?"

"Umm, well, they are out of town."

Kakashi started to fume as he looked down at the young man. Ino clung to his side, trying to hide behind from her father's wraith.

"I need blankets and bandage if you have any."

Itachi laid Sakura down upon a couch, calling out the necessary items he was going to need. Sakura grimaced as her shoulder touched the surface, pain shooting through her arm. She kept shivering.

"I-I-Itachi…"

She whispered out. A heavy think blanket was set down upon her and she heard the loud rip as her skirt was torn.

"She's got a large gash on her calf. Do you have any anti-bacterial medicine?"

"Yeah, I'll grab it."

Shimakaru disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a glass bottle filled with a clear liquid. Itachi quickly took it and moved to her calf. He looked towards his younger brother.

"I need you to hold her down, this won't be pleasant."

Sasuke nodded, moving to Sakura's side. She looked at him with tired eyes, just wanting to fall asleep. His arms wrapped around her torso. His dark orbs searched her glassy emerald ones. Ino gasped as she looked over Itachi's shoulder at Sakura's calf. There was so much blood.

"Hold her still."

Sakura suddenly felt a sharp and excruciating pain. It felt like her calf was on fire. A scream erupted from her throat and she reached out, grabbing hold of Sasuke's arm and squeezing for dear life. Her body lashed out, trying to fight the pain, but strong arms held her down. She started to gasp, her eyes flashing wide.

"Stop! Please!"

She cried out in pain. Her leg started to go numb and her body quickly relaxed. Itachi started to wrap her calf in gauze. Sleep started to claim Sakura and her eyes fluttered. Fingers trailed softly across her forehead, moving her hair to the side. She looked up at Sasuke, her hand still grasping his arm.

"Don't leave me…"

She whispered out. Sasuke just shook his head and whispered back.

"Never."

* * *

**A/N: You know, I started to titter to myself evilly as I saw some of your reviews. Noticing that you all were figuring out that Ino ran to Shika. Oh how it made me titter! :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So has anyone seen the preview for the new Naruto movie? I think it's called something along the lines of The Road to Ninja? Or something of that sort. Anyways, I'm a very big SasuSaku shipper and when I saw that preview I think my nose bled a little. Seriously, even though I'm doing ItaSaku here, SasuSaku is just...I want it to happen, let's just stick with that. So yeah, if you haven't see the preview yet, check it out. ;) I'll be looking for illegal copies of that thing once it hits Japan theaters in July. No joke! O_O**

**Anyways, put a little humor into this chapter.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"What was going through your mind when you decided to do this, Ino?"

Kakshi asked his voice holding so much frustration in it. The night had passed rather well. Itachi had changed Sakura's bandages several times. She slept with only a few bouts of restlessness. Drifting in and out of sleep. Sasuke seemed to stay by her side the whole night. At one point he was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, his head rested near her shoulder as he slept. Currently it was morning. Itachi and Naruto were drinking coffee at the kitchen table. Kakashi was lecturing Ino and Shikamaru in the other bedroom. Even though the door was closed the conversation was so loud everyone could hear it. Sasuke was still sitting next to the couch. All eyes were trained upon the door.

"You had your mother worried sick. Look what happened to your sister. She tried to go out and look for you and look what happened to her!"

"I'm sorry father!"

Ino's voice was strained with tears. She started to sob and a loud sigh could be heard from Kakashi. The whole time Shikamaru had stayed rather quiet. He didn't know what to say at the time.

"I guess yelling isn't going to help anything. I'm going to return you home today."

"But father—"

"Don't Ino! I've heard enough."

The door creaked open and Kakashi walked out. He eyed everyone that was looking his way.

"I'm going to saddle up one of the horses and take Ino home. Itachi, if you could return Sakura home once she wakes I'd appreciate it."

Said male just nodded his head. Kakashi exited the house to retrieve the horse. Ino came out of the bedroom, her cheeks completely wet. Shikamaru was holding onto her. He was still pale and was trying to comfort the girl.

"I'm so sorry everyone. I did not mean to worry you all. I should have thought through this better, left a note maybe. I just…"

Ino looked to her sister upon the couch.

"I didn't want to leave Shikamaru. I didn't want my father to give me away to another male. I'm so sorry."

She quickly left the house, leaving Shikamaru. He looked hurt as he watched her from the window. Kakashi helped her up upon the horse and mounted behind her, taking off back to town. The house fell into silence. Sakura suddenly started to stir. She groaned as she started to lift herself up from the couch. All started to move towards her.

"I'm fine, really. I just need to use the restroom."

Sakura swung her hurt leg over the side, testing it and then seething as pain shot up her calf. She looked to Sasuke next to her; he blinked as he watched her intently.

"Could you help me up?"

He nodded coming to her side and wrapping her arm around his neck. Sakura placed her good foot down and pushed herself up from the couch. She looked over at the table. Naruto smiled brightly.

"Hey there hero. Thought you'd go out last night and save the day?"

He chuckled, a big grin on his face. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me come over there, Naruto."

The male laughed slightly sticking his tongue out at her. Itachi watched her carefully as Sasuke helped her. Sakura hissed between clenched teeth as a dull throb was replaced by the pain in her left arm. It wasn't broken or fractured, she knew that much. But it was hard to move and hurt like hell. Sasuke helped her slowly make her way over to the bathroom in Shikamaru's house. She hobbled on her good leg. Sasuke started to move towards her into the bathroom and she gave him a wide eyed look.

"Sasuke, I can do this by myself."

He looked at her blankly, his eyes scanning her up and down like she was about to fall apart at that very moment.

"Hnn."

He answered as he took hold of the door knob closing it behind her. Sakura sighed as she leaned against the sink. The action sent a shot of pain up her back towards her shoulder blade and she groaned. Maybe if she just took a look at it. She reached behind her and pulled at the strings that held her corset on. They slowly started to loosen and she let the piece fall to the ground. Unzipping the back of the dress she turned so her back was facing the mirror as her tattered dress fell to the ground. She gasped loudly at what she was looking at. A large blue and black bruise stretched from her left shoulder blade all the way down to her lower back. The color was sickening and Sakura could feel her stomach start to turn.

"Itachi!"

She screamed out the name of the only person she knew could help her with this. Within seconds the door flew open and Itachi was by her side. She could feel tears pricking at her eyes and quickly she used her arms to cover her chest. Itachi examined her back. Fingers trailed softly from her shoulder blade all the way down to her lower back. If she didn't have this sickening bruise the gesture would have made her sigh in contempt, but it only made her bite her lip in pain.

"How did you get this?"

"I don't know. I hit something in the water after my leg was cut open."

"What's wrong?"

Naruto's worried voice could be heard from behind Itachi. Both him, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were trying to look over Itachi's shoulder at the scene. Sakura could feel a warm blush taking over her cheeks at the thought of them seeing her only in her underwear. Itachi turned around and gave them all a glare before slamming the door in their faces. He turned back around and tried to survey the bruise on Sakura's delicate back.

"I don't know what to do for this, Sakura. I will have to take you to the hospital in town."

"Is there any other way?"

"I could take you home."

The thought of returning home gave Sakura another sickly feeling. She didn't know if she wanted to return there right away. Maybe she should get it looked at. If she did have a broken bone then she would need to get it looked at right away.

"Fine, I'll go to the hospital."

"Hnn, stay right here."

Itachi exited the bathroom, leaving Sakura alone once again. She kept staring at the bruise in the mirror, so disgusted with it. It wasn't long until Itachi came back with a blanket. Sakura gave him a wary look before he wrapped it around her. Right, she couldn't exactly go into town naked. She clung to the blanket, still slightly blushing.

"We should go now so we can make it in time."

Sakura just nodded her head. She tried to take a step towards the door, but hissed once more as she put pressure on her bad leg. Itachi looked her up and down before picking her up in his arms. Sakura squeaked out at his action. He opened the door once more and walked out. The younger males stumbled backwards from the door, obviously trying to listen in to what they were saying. Itachi gave them all another glare.

"We need to take her to the hospital. She's acquired a large bruise on her back."

"We'll go with."

Naruto exclaimed as he moved outside to grab the horses. Sasuke stared at Sakura in Itachi's arm.

"I should probably go to the Hatake house and let them know what's going on and well…apologize for what happened."

Shikamaru groaned out. He didn't want to do this, but it was probably the right choice. Itachi just nodded his head and started to carry Sakura outside, Sasuke in tow. Naruto came around with the three horses. Sasuke took his and Itachi set Sakura down while he tightened his saddle. Sakura tried to keep steady on one foot. Balancing like this made her back hurt and she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. Itachi bent over to check the strap under his horses belly and felt pressure upon his back. He looked over his shoulder to notice Sakura was leaning on his back. She blushed and just gave him a smile.

"Sorry."

His brow rose slightly as he pulled himself upwards, catching Sakura as she started to tip.

"I'm not good at this whole balancing thing, heh."

Itachi just held out his hand for her to help her on the horse. Sakura gave him a worried look but placed her hand in his as she placed her good foot in the saddle's strap. She tried to hold tightly to the blanket as she hauled herself over, trying to ignore the pain in her back as well. She landed with her stomach on the saddle. She started to become flustered. This was a lot harder with only one good leg. She looked behind her at Itachi. He held a blank look as he stared at her. She in turn glared back.

"A little help would be nice."

She turned back around with a huff, trying once again to swing her leg to the other side of the horse. Then she felt a hand on her ass. She tensed, her eyes widening and a blush as red as a tomato took over her cheeks. She quickly looked over her side again. There was Itachi, his arm outstretched and his hand perfectly cupping her butt cheek.

"W-what the hell? What are you doing?"

"Helping."

He said it so nonchalantly. Like grabbing her ass was an everyday thing. She could hear Naruto snickering somewhere in the background and she quickly waved Itachi off.

"Never mind, I can take care of this myself!"

Itachi's hand left her bottom and she scrambled into the saddle, the blush still evident across the bridge of her nose. She felt Itachi easily hop up into the saddle, setting himself right behind her. Naruto rode up next to the pair and giggled at Sakura. He made grabbing motions in the air with his hands, an evil look upon his face. Sakura clenched her fists, wanting to knock the blonde right off his horse. Sasuke on the other hand was glaring daggers at his brother.

"Let's get going."

Itachi announced to the others as he took off. Sakura tensed as her back bounced off Itachi's chest. With every movement there was pain. A sharp gasp left her throat as she tried to endure.

"Itachi!"

Sakura hissed his name out, clutching his arm. The horse slowed as Itachi noticed Sakura's discomfort. Naruto and Sasuke came up to the sides of Itachi's horse.

"What's wrong?"

"Sakura can't handle the fast movement. We'll have to take it slow from here."

The rest of the ride was much more comfortable. Sakura leaned against Itachi, making sure to not put much pressure on her left side. Naruto and Sasuke were riding right in front of them. They were having some sort of heated argument for Naruto was talking loudly and kept jabbing his finger at Sasuke. The younger Uchiha looked slightly annoyed with the blonde and was trying his hardest to ignore his antics.

"I've been meaning to thank you, for rescuing me out of the water."

It wasn't like she was expecting a congratulatory parade to pick up, but upon thanking him, he said nothing. Her face became flushed once more. What does it take to get a word out of this man?

"You know. When someone thanks you, it's usually appropriate for that person to accept the action with oh I don't know… you're welcome!"

Again there was silence. Sakura turned to the side slightly to take a look at the stubborn Uchiha and found his dark eyes staring into hers. Then a slight smirk quirked at the corner of his lips. What the…? Sakura started to fume.

"Sometime I don't understand you. No, almost all of the time I don't understand you. You never show feelings. Hell! Do you even have feelings?"

Sakura closed her eyes trying to calm herself.

"You make me so frustrated, Itachi. I've never met a man that is so bottled up like you. Aside from your brother. Yet, even he shows a little bit of emotions. You on the other hand... actually, just forget it. I have a feeling I'm getting nowhere with you."

The young women turned back around facing the rear ends of the two horses in front of her. She could feel her face becoming hot from the words she just spoke. Did she piss off Itachi? Great, the rest of the ride was going to be awkward. However, Itachi being a man of little words, he started to snake his arm around the petite girl's waist. His hand slipped under the blanket near her leg and this time Sakura's face felt hot for another reason entirely. He placed his hand upon her thigh and stroked his thumb back and forth in a gentle manner. That wasn't even the end of it though. She could feel his nose brush against the back of her neck. Warm lips placed a small kiss upon the tender skin behind her ear and she heard him whisper.

"You're welcome."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I'm sorry I didn't get this update out sooner. Really, it's been like a week (I think) since I last updated and you all have been waiting so patiently. I had a pretty rough week due to work, my class, and having a bit of writers block with this story. However, I promised I would get this out today and here it is! It's a bit of a short chapter, but I've got a whole devious plan set up for the following ones. No, really, it's super devious! *evil smirk***

**So anyways, here is the chapter. I hope none of you freak out too much from this. It's kind of a shocker. I just...well just read it for yourselves. ;)  
**

**P.S. I have also started up a new story called _Tracker Jacker Venom. _It's a Dei/Saku and Ita/Saku story that's quite intriguing. If you like this story you should check out that one as well. I will be updating both within a timely manner.  
**

**Enjoy my dearies!  
**

* * *

Nobody liked hospitals. Well, at least nobody with a normal mindset. They always smelled of chlorine, and sick people. And don't even get started on the way the place looked. So clean, white, and bright. Sakura started to fiddle with the bedding of the hospital bed she was sitting upon. Someone coughed in the bed next to her. She couldn't see their face as their back was turned to her. Itachi sat in a chair right next to her and she wanted to reach out to him for comfort. But he looked so bored and his eyes were trained on one of the beds down the way. Seconds turned to minutes, and soon minutes turned into a whole hour. What was taking so long?

"Sakura Hatake?"

Her head snapped in the direction of her voice being called. A young blonde woman in a white nurse outfit was standing at the end of her bed with a clipboard in hand.

"Yes, that is me."

"I just wanted to inform you that your x-rays have come back normal. There are no fractured or broken bones. However, you have immense bruising on your back which seems to cause you awful pain."

Well no duh! Sakura almost wanted to scream out. She had been sitting here just to be told what she already knew and it was starting to frustrate her.

"Oh, well thank you."

She replied with a fake smile, just wanting to get out of there. The nurse smiled back and handed her the clipboard.

"If you could sign this then you can be on your way."

Sakura quickly scribbled her name on the paper and handed it back. The nurse kept her smile as she took the clipboard and walked away. Once she was out of earshot, Sakura groaned out.

"Well this was a waste of time."

"You could have had broken bones. It was necessary to check that you didn't."

She had almost forgotten that Itachi was there. He had been so quiet and when he had finally spoken up she flinched. His words seemed kind enough, yet his voice didn't portray as such. Well whatever, she was angry, hungry, and a little tired.

"Can we go now?"

Itachi just nodded as he came around and helped her up. It took a while to get out, with Sakura hobbling on her foot and all. Sasuke and Naruto had waited outside. They had come in at first, but the nurse had given them a nasty look and told them one visitor only. Since Itachi was carrying her in, he had been the one to sit with her.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

Naruto piped up as he saw the two walk out of the hospital. He ran to his best friend's side, checking her up and down.

"I'm fine Naruto. There are no broken bones and they even re-wrapped my leg."

Naruto gave her a wary look, probably already knowing that Sakura really wasn't fine. He knew his best friend better than that. Sasuke came up next to the blonde male, eyeing his brother.

"Are you going to take her home now?"

"I'll take her to wherever she wishes to go."

Right now she wished she could be anywhere but here. She could feel the tension between the two Uchiha brothers growing in the small space. Sakura quickly intervened before some sort of Uchiha brawl broke out.

"It's fine if you take me home, Itachi. I'm actually really tired."

Itachi nodded, grabbing his horse and helping her up. Sasuke seemed to stay right by their side as they rode to her house. It was an awkward moment, but it helped that Naruto was talking to her.

"Man, Sakura, you sure were brave going after your sister like that."

"Really Naruto, I wasn't that brave."

"What? C'mon, stop being so modest. Nobody else would have gone off like that alone in that storm."

"Well I just—"

"It was reckless."

Itachi's voice stopped her next sentence. Reckless? So him going off with the search party in the same storm wasn't?

"Excuse me? I—"

"You ran out into a storm and tried to pass over a bridge that was dangerous."

Sakura seemed to fold in on herself. She hated being scolded, especially by Itachi.

"Well I thought it was brave."

Naruto whispered under his breath, receiving a glare from the older Uchiha.

The rest of the ride was painfully silent. Itachi's words bounced around in her head. If she hadn't gone out that night, Ino could have easily been gone this morning. She went through many rebuttals in her mind to Itachi's statement, but really couldn't come up with anything good. Itachi would easily be able to poke holes in all of her theories. She couldn't help but silently fume to herself. Just because she was a women didn't mean she couldn't be out there with the guys. She hated how everyone expected her to sit home and wait. To act like a perfect lady. Gah, men were so frustrating!

"Sakura?"

The voice of her mother brought her back to her surroundings. Somewhere in between her mental fight they had arrived at her house and her mother was running as fast as her heels could carry her towards Itachi's horse.

"Your father told me what happened. Are you alright?"

Tsunade's voice as panicked as she surveyed her daughter.

"I'm fine, mother. Just a little scraped up."

Itachi dismounted and helped her down from the horse, being careful about her leg as he set her down.

"I'm so glad Itachi was there to help you out of the water and bring you home."

What? Sakura started to fume once more. Everyone viewed her as a weak little girl. She pulled herself away from Itachi and started to hobble towards the house, her nose stuck up in the air defiantly. She wasn't going to let a man "help" her anymore! As she entered into the house, she could hear Shikamaru's voice in the guest room.

"Look sir, I didn't mean for this to be such a bother."

"You make this sound like an innocent prank."

"No, I didn't mean it like that…"

"You are merely a child yourself and you come and fill my daughters mind with these thoughts of running away with you?"

"Stop it father! Can't you see how uncomfortable you are making him?"

"Quiet Ino! I don't need any lip out of you."

"No, you be quiet! I'm not going to sit down and let you push me around like you did Sakura. I'm not going to let you give me away to somebody else. I love Shikamaru, and you can't change that."

Everything became quiet and Sakura poked her head into the quest room.

"Shikamaru has already proposed to me and I've said yes."

"What?"

Her father seemed completely outraged. Shikamaru backed up slightly, sensing the anger in the older man.

"I'm going to marry him, father, with or without your blessing."

Kakashi seemed to be at a loss for words. His mouth opened to say something, but quickly closed. Right now he couldn't deal with this. He turned to leave and noticed Sakura standing in the door.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

"I see, you should go upstairs and get some sleep."

"I will, but I want to let you know something, father. You took my happiness away when you gave me up in a bet."

Her father flinched at these words.

"Even though that happened, I still love you, because you are my father. I loved Sasuke, just like Ino loves Shikamaru. Let them have their happiness, because I'm calling off the wedding. I can't marry Itachi, because I don't love him."

"Sakura—"

"No father. Listen to me. For once listen to your daughter. If I have to pick up a job myself to pay off your debt then I will. But I can't go through like this. I have so many conflicting emotions right now for too many people and I just need to take a break. Let Ino have the wedding. She deserves it more than I do."

Her father opened his mouth to say something else to her, but she turned to leave. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. As long as she got what she wanted to say off her chest then she was fine. This was the right thing to do, right? The Uchiha brothers, Naruto, and her mother were standing in the doorway. She could already sense that they had all heard her words. Her mother was giving her an apologetic look. Naruto looked like he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sasuke couldn't seem to make eye contact, and Itachi stared at her blankly.

"I'm sorry Itachi, I just can't do this right now. I know you gave me a choice and I'm taking you up on that. I'm calling the wedding off. I know my father owes you a large sum of money. I will do anything I can to try and help you get that money, but I will not be his ticket out. If you so badly wanted to get to know me then you should have done so by coming here and telling me to my face, not going behind my back and doing what you did."

She noticed Sasuke had finally looked up and she turned her gaze to him now.

"I don't know what you feel for me, Sasuke, but before I had been so in love with you. Yet you turned me down time and time again. I won't wait for you forever, and I won't sit here and be hurt. I also won't be the rivalry between you and your brother, so make up your mind."

Sasuke tensed at her words, pulling his gaze away from her. Finally she turned to her mother.

"I'm going to bed. I've had a long night and morning and I just want to relax. Do not wake me unless some sort of crisis strikes, because I don't want to hear it."

Her mother's eyes widened slightly and she turned to take her walk up the stairs. She was done being a doll for men's use. It was her turn to make up her mind and she was going to take control of her life. She wasn't going to let her father or mother make any choices for her here on out. She wasn't going to be that weak little girl anymore.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I had to do it guys! I know you all wanna kill me, I can hear it now. (YOU KILLED THE ITASAKU LOVE! WHYYYY! *dies from fangirlism*) Please don't die, I love you all too much. But here is where you can start picking your sides. She is open and both the Uchiha's will have to fight for her love...or possibly even a new man? (little spoiler there)**

**So leave me reviews on how you felt about this chapter, I'd love to hear them. Unless you are super pissed at me, then please don't tear me a new one...  
**


End file.
